


Рождение весны

by yoaura



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoaura/pseuds/yoaura
Summary: Суть в том, что Хенджин часто грезит о съемках собственной романтической комедии, где он играл бы странного, глуповатого, с немного смутным характером главного персонажа, который непонятно как очаровывает недосягаемого героя-возлюбленного. В этом смысле, Феликс Ли — его герой-возлюбленный.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 16





	Рождение весны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the birth of spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551482) by [brieflygorgeous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brieflygorgeous/pseuds/brieflygorgeous). 



Разговоры возглавляют топ-3 вещей, которым Хенджин ужасается больше всего, наряду с котами и баклажанами. От слов чересчур многого ждут, но едва ли ими можно выразить картинки из головы; он мыслит слишком широко, чтобы поместить их в крошечные буквы в тетради или в звуки, срывающиеся с языка.

Так или иначе, слова переоценивают. Но они все еще нужны, и все еще его подводят.

— Простите, я могу убрать ваш столик?

Половина художественных принадлежностей едва не падает со стола, когда Хенджин торопится захлопнуть скетчбук. Он почти опрокидывает полупустой стакан с латте на себя, что было бы еще большим стыдом, чем отсутствие связных слов при виде определенного баристы, приближающегося к столу.

Хенджин обладает неожиданной склонностью к романтическим комедиям, несмотря на отречение от статуса романтичной натуры. Возможно, он посмотрел «Всем парням, которых я любила раньше» больше раз, чем это приемлемо для старшекурсника художественного колледжа, у которого задания кучей нагромождены на рабочем столе.

Суть в том, что Хенджин часто грезит о съемках собственной романтической комедии, где он играл бы странного, глуповатого, с немного смутным характером главного персонажа, который непонятно как очаровывает недосягаемого героя-возлюбленного. В этом смысле, Феликс Ли — его герой-возлюбленный. И тот самый бариста.

— Эм, — Хенджин прижимает свой скетчбук к груди в надежде заглушить как сердцебиение, так и непрошенные фантазии. — Да, ну… То есть… Я почти закончил.

Феликс одаряет его такой улыбкой, какую Хенджин не сможет перенести на бумагу. Он пытался, о да, он уже пытался.

— Вы можете оставаться здесь, сколько захотите.

Хенджин быстро кивает, затем вздыхает, когда Феликс отворачивается вместе с подносом. Телефон вибрирует на столе, показывая контакт Джисона.

**хан белка 10:15**  
_где ты твою мать!!!!! ты нужен мне БЫСТРО!!!! ПРИХОДИ ПРЯМ ЩАС ИНАЧЕ Я УМРУ_

Хенджин закатывает глаза аж до боли. Однажды он заставит Джисона оплатить ему лечение, чтобы компенсировать всю их дружбу. Спрятав вещи в сумку, Хенджин встает и уходит.

xxx

— Йо, че так долго?  
— У меня есть жизнь вне нашей дружбы, Джисон.

Джисон обижается, дует щеки для особо милого эффекта, из-за чего Хенджин невольно млеет.

Давным-давно, когда он был беспомощным первогодкой, у Хенджина случилась влюбленность в соседа по комнате и самонареченного лучшего друга, единственного и неповторимого Хан Джисона. Хенджин по большей части забыл об этом, но время от времени чувство возвращается, когда он осознает, что все еще считает Джисона привлекательным. Может, немного чересчур.

— Давай, скажи, как тебе? — Джисон промакивает потный лоб предплечьем, размазывая по нему красную краску. — Я работаю над подарком ребятам на годовщину.

Так случилось, что «подарок» — это огромная граффити панель с жирными, хаотичными брызгами красок в неразличимых линиях, за исключением логотипа 3RACHA в центре. Выглядит наподобие стрит-арта — в какой-то мере, он и есть, — хотя, возможно, ни один обычный прохожий не знает о джисоновской андеграундной хип-хоп группе.

— По-моему, круто.  
— По-твоему, реально, или ты просто милашничаешь, потому что я тебе нравлюсь?  
— Беру слова назад, — Хенджин пихает Джисона плечом. — Стремно пиздец, они будут в ужасе.  
— Ты не помогаешь моему творческому блоку, — Джисон обходит панель вокруг. — Мне, вроде, нравится, но словно чего-то не хватает.  
— Может пригласить Чанбин-хена и Чан-хена тоже поработать над этим? То есть, подарок на день рождения группы, но ведь этот день и твой тоже, правда?

Джисон щелкает пальцами.

— Ты гений, Хенджин.  
— На здоровье, — вздыхает он, принимая джисоновы медвежьи объятия.

Хенджин сам по себе чувствителен к прикосновениям, склонный липнуть при любой возможности, и может поэтому Джисон настаивает, что до сих пор Хенджину нравится.

— Кстати, когда ты собираешься разбираться со всем?  
— Это с чем?  
— Алло, я про влюбленность в того баристу.  
— К сожалению, меня травмировал твой отказ, поэтому теперь я боюсь обязательств, — шутит Хенджин, но то, как Джисон стискивает его плечи и заглядывает в глаза, немного пугает. А еще он выглядит сексуально, и Хенджин ненавидит себя за эту мысль.  
— Тебе пора пережить это, бро.  
— Я уже пережил! Но ты все время напоминаешь.  
— Ну серьезно, сделай уже что-нибудь с ним. Если мне придется еще раз смотреть «Всем парням, которых я любила раньше», пока ты ревешь, мол, хочется вот такой же фигни, я сам отправлю ему все твои скетчбуки.  
— Ты не посмеешь!

Джисон хватает спрятанную за хенджиновой спиной сумку и спасается бегством в арт-студию. Руки уже внутри сумки, когда Хенджин требовательно припирает его к стенке, но Джисон достает их пустыми.

— Чувак.  
— Что не так?  
— Где твой скетчбук?  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — Хенджин сует руку внутрь. — Он же вот тут… прямо тут…

Копошение в сумке ничего не дает, зато Джисон отвратительно ухмыляется. Осознание обрушивается на Хенджина словно доза сахара, только это — паника, и он отчаянно вываливает все из сумки на пол. Падают кисти и акварель, но скетчбука нет.

— Лара Джи-и-ин, — воркует Джисон, маньячно потирая руки. — Это для тебя-я-я.  
— БЛЯТЬ!

Хенджин в жизни не бегал так быстро.

xxx

Хенджин — человек-драма, воистину, но кое-что в его жизни повлияло на то, какой он есть. Например, однажды в детском саду он съел любимый неядовитый мелок, но каким-то образом все равно попал в больницу с отравлением. Он драматичный и травматичный, вот прямо как с пропавшими портретами Феликса.

Вариантов у него было несколько. Первый — притвориться незнайкой и никогда не пытаться вернуть скетчбук. Другой — сочинить историю о друге, с которым случайно махнулись тетрадями, ведь конечно пятнадцать портретов Феликса совсем не его рук дело, совсем.

Да и на рисунках, на самом деле, совсем не Феликс. Это просто совпадение, что на них некто с рыжими волосами прекрасного оттенка, веснушки разбросаны по переносице, словно созвездия, и улыбка такая же яркая, способная дать свет целому мегаполису.

Боже, какой же Хеджин тупой.

Он серьезно думает повернуть назад и никогда не показываться в феликсовом кафе, но вернуть скетчбук — необходимо, если он надеется сдать последнее задание.

После небольшого упадка сил прямо напротив кафе, Хенджин глубоко вдыхает и набирается достаточно храбрости, чтобы толкнуть дверь. Ли Минхо, другой бариста, быстро приближается к нему с чарующей улыбкой, кричащей о том, что видит всех насквозь, аж до хенджинового нижнего белья.

Это настораживает.

— О, это же один из наших постоянных посетителей! — Минхо трогает за плечо, и Хенджин немного вздрагивает. — Вам что-то нужно?  
— Я, эм, — взгляд Хенджина скользит по кафе и находит столик, за которым он сидел всего час назад. Чистый и пустой. Блять. — Возможно, я оставил здесь что-то.  
— Ох, так жаль слышать. Ваш столик обслуживал Феликс, мм? Я сейчас отлучусь и спрошу, в курсе ли он.

Хенджин пытается не заорать прямо в лицо Минхо. Вместо этого он улыбается так напряженно, что мышцы на лице передергиваются. Нужно пытаться оставаться на позитиве. Лучшее развитие событий — Феликс выбросил скетчбук в мусорное ведро, и Хенджину придется сдавать странные пятна от еды в качестве образца современного искусства для закрытия семестра.

Сценарий похуже: Феликс на самом деле открыл его и просмотрел все рисунки, а самый-самый худший — узнал себя во всех портретах и уже сообщил в полицию о Хенджине-сталкере. Черт, Хенджин ведь безработный, придется Джисону вытаскивать его из тюрьмы.

— Кстати.

Хенджин почти не замечает, как Минхо едва незаметно подмигивает, уходя.

— Рисунки очень милые. И определенно похожи на Феликса.

Хенджин орет. Чуть-чуть. Возможно, это был звук умирающего кита, пока на полсекунды он позволил своему крошечному мозгу взять верх. Он подумывает спрятать все свои метр восемьдесят под ближайшим столом в надежде, что бетон поглотит его, но, к сожалению, магический реализм не соответствует этой романтической комедии.

Он просто стоит, окаменев, пока Феликс не появляется из-за двери позади барной стойки, держа не что иное, как хенджинов скетчбук.

— Мне очень, правда жаль, — волна розоватого цвета распространяется по феликсовым щекам, пока он кланяется, заставляя веснушки выделиться еще больше. — Я клянусь, не хотел любопытствовать, но Минхо-хен настаивал так сильно, что мы…

— Я-ничего-такого-не-имел-в-виду-не-подумай-странного,- Хенджин выпаливает все с божественной скоростью, надеясь, что Феликс улавливает хотя бы половину глупого извинения. Судя по очаровательно смущенному выражению лица — нет, и просто продолжает извиняться за себя.

— Поэтому мне очень жаль, я знаю, это вроде как частная собственность. Пожалуйста, не подавай на нас иск, мы можем сделать тебя ВИП-клиентом и угощать бесплатными напитками, если пожелаешь.

— Все нормально, — Хенджин справляется с высохшим, словно пустыня, горлом. — Я лишь… Просто хочу его обратно.

— Ох, прости, вот! — Феликс передает скетчбук. У Хенджина замедляется кровоток, когда их руки соприкасаются. — В общем, эм, прости еще раз. Не знаю, есть ли у меня право сказать, но… Твои рисунки на самом деле классные.

— Благодарный. В смысле, благодарю, — Хенджин запихивает скетчбук в сумку, даже не взглянув, медленно отходя, пока не сделал и не сказал ничего глупого. Снова. — Знаешь, я вроде как опаздываю на занятия, так что… Если-бы-ты-позволил-мне-уйти-сейчас-и…

— Ох, ну, прежде чем уйдешь! По правде, Минхо-хен сказал, что рисунки похожи на меня, так что… Так что мне кое-что любопытно.

Вот и все. Хенджин никогда не вернется в это кафе. Он соберет вещи сегодня и купит первый же авиабилет из Сеула, найдет работу на ферме на Чеджу и будет выращивать апельсины. Нет, даже лучше. Он вообще покинет Южную Корею и переедет в дом на дереве в отдаленной местности, а потом проведет остатки своих дней, записывая заметки об опыте отшельничества.

— Минхо-хен сказал, что я должен просто сделать это, так что… эм, не хот-хотел бы ты куда-нибудь сходить со мной?

Хенджин моргает раз. Два. Три.

— Ты только что пригласил меня…

Феликс кивает.

Какая-то часть хенджинового мозга, надоедливым кричащим голосом Джисона, говорит, что наконец-то его жизнь превращается в романтическую комедию, о которой он столько грезил. Нужно лишь следовать сценарию и жить долго и счастливо со своим очаровательным принцем.

Поэтому он произносит самую умную вещь, о которой мог подумать:

— Ты, наверное, мозги мне пудришь.

xxx

— То есть, ты говоришь, что тот милый бариста позвал тебя на встречу, и единственная связная вещь, что ты спросил, это не разводит ли он тебя?  
— Да.

Джисон ржет так, что опрокидывается с дивана и сбивает грязное белье (на три дня стирки), а еще половину коллекции Ван Писа. Хенджин, пожалуй, хочет задушить его грязными трусами и надеется, что полиция поверит, что Джисон задушил сам себя.

— Перестань смеяться и помоги придумать, что ему сказать! — Хенджин бросает два разных носка в Джисона, медленно теряя спокойствие. — Боже, я просто хочу сдохнуть.  
— Нельзя! Я так хочу увидеть, как ты будешь унижаться на вашем первом свидании.

Так что Хенджин действительно пытается задушить Джисона нижним бельем, но, к счастью, ткань слишком тонкая, а руки чересчур трясутся, чтобы крепко его держать.

Свидания совсем не новая вещь в его жизни, правда. Если звезды сложили ему хреновую личность, то, по крайней мере, генетика предоставила приятное лицо. Это имело свои преимущества, к примеру, дополнительную порцию твист-картошки от тетушки из магазинчика вниз по улице, или бесплатные уроки от одногруппников, желающих попытать счастье у него в штанах.

Грустно, но большинство людей теряли интерес, как только осознавали, что хенджиново лицо не соответствует ничему из того, что они воображали о его личности. Ведь выясняется, что Хенджин — один (реально один) сплошной хаос. Просто чудо, что Феликс все равно дал свой номер после того катастрофического провала.

— Давай, Джисон, помоги придумать, что сказать, прежде чем я сболтну внезапный факт из истории искусств в качестве начала разговора.  
— А что в этом плохого? Ты и меня так пытался закадрить.

Хенджин смотрит на него, прищурившись. Джисон поднимает руки, ладонями вверх.

— Это несложно, ты ведь знаешь: написал ему немного, сводил на свиданку, может, привел туда, где нет меня, а потом — ву-ху!  
— Перестань использовать термины из Симс для описания моей интимной жизни! И кстати, я едва ли могу с ним разговаривать, каким к черту образом я могу его ву-ху?!

Джисон делает непристойный жест, используя грязный носок в качестве реквизита, и Хенджин просто отказывается рассуждать. Ему необходимо быть мужчиной, ответственным за собственную жизнь хотя бы однажды. Он снимает блок с телефона и начинает печатать.

_прив_

Нет, слишком коротко.

_привееет_

Нет, это слишком плаксиво.

_приветик:)_

Боже, с этим смайликом он будет похож на психа.

— Ты реально хочешь потратить полчаса на то, чтобы написать «привет»?  
— Заткнись, ты не помогаешь.

Хенджин останавливается на последнем варианте, плевать если он выглядит как гребаный псих с этим пассивно-агрессивным смайликом.

Феликс отвечает почти сразу же.

**ли феликс 5:48 пп**  
_привет хенджин:D_

— О, посмотрите-ка, он использует те же стремные смайлы, что и ты. 

Хенджин отпихивает джисоново лицо от своего плеча, но тот вцепляется в бок и приклеивается к спине. Они оба наблюдают за тем, как под последним сообщением Феликса появляется многоточие. 

**ли феликс 5:49 пп**  
_ну так  
я знаю, это мб слишком скоро, но ты сейчас свободен?  
моя смена кончается в десять_

Хенджин роняет телефон экраном вниз прямо на пол, пинает в сторону, когда Джисон ныряет, чтобы поймать его. Они борются на полу, пихаясь и пытаясь подраться грязными футболками и выпусками Ван Писа, пока Хенджин не вонзает в джисонов живот старую кисть, которую хранит в заднем кармане. 

— Я вызову полицию! — орет Джисон, отползая назад. — Это покушение на мою жизнь!  
— Я должен был грохнуть тебя сто лет назад! А теперь заткнись, мне нужно написать Феликсу. 

Хенджин выуживает телефон из-под дивана, отбрасывая налипшую на экран паутину. Черт, он не рассчитывал на все это. Выпасть из зоны комфорта, из своих мечтаний — единственного, в чем Хенджин профессионал, но явно не в свиданиях в настоящей жизни. 

Он часто на них ходил, да, но много не означает надолго или успешно. Он был обречен все разрушать, он знает. Хенджин скажет что-то глупое и упустит каждый крошечный шанс, которым Вселенная его наградила относительно романтики. 

— Я почти слышу, как твой мозг работает, и дай скажу: ты трус, Хван Хенджин. Как блин тебе силенок хватило поцеловать меня два года назад?  
— Хватит вспоминать это! Я без понятия, может, я был пьян? Ты же знаешь, я плохо переношу соджу.  
— Ну, я надеюсь, ты не планируешь настолько облажаться на первом свидании с Феликсом. Потому что оно у тебя будет, и не смотри, блять, на меня вот так, ты не отступишься! 

Пот начинает пробиваться под хенджиновым воротником. Он разглядывает комнату, смотрит на свой стол. 

— Но я сегодня правда не могу. Я должен закончить вот этот лист, и лучше мне не раздумывать на протяжении всего свидания о динамике западного искусства.  
— Вот именно это ему и скажи, и что ты хочешь поддерживать связь дальше, и что вы пойдете на свидание в следующий раз.  
— Так и сделаю. 

xxx

Хенджин не смог. Учебные проекты зажимают со всех сторон, заставляя жить на фаст-фуде и энергетиках из Лотте, дабы пережить третью бессонную ночь за неделю. Он не может здраво думать, беспокойный и раздражительный, и чем больше вспоминает о сообщении Феликсу, тем более неудовлетворенным становится.

— Выглядишь, как маленькая грустная лама.

Хенджин тяжело вздыхает, пиная Джисона под обеденным столом, пока тот пытается стащить кусочек тофу из его супа.

— Ешь свою еду. Я собираюсь выжать максимум из каждого вона, потраченного на обед. И прекрати сравнивать меня с ламой.  
— Я просто признаю, что ты высокий?

Глубоко несчастный Хенджин вытаскивает палочками овощи из супа.

— Эй, — Джисон слегка пинает его колено, — расскажи, о чем думаешь.  
— О том, что я бестолковый.  
— Ну, об этом ты думаешь всегда.  
— Может потому, что это правда.  
— Это не так, тебе просто нравится усложнять все. Не будь так строг к себе, ты же как растение. Сложного в тебе — только эмоции.

Хенджин шипит.

— Ты обозвал меня глупым?  
— Ну что-то вроде.

На лице Джисона — то же серьезное выражение, какое было два года назад, когда Хенджин отказал в продолжении дружбы после разрыва романтических отношений. Было бы легко удалить номера, забыть имена и отворачиваться друг от друга в коридорах, если бы они были почти незнакомцами. Но не так легко, когда причиной являлся друг-сосед по комнате.

Если бы Джисон не сделал шаг и не заставил выговориться, где бы они были сейчас? Хенджин знает, что это факт — он все еще был бы придурком. Вот насколько он эмоциональный невежда.

— Я с абсолютной точностью могу предположить, о чем ты думаешь.  
— Хватит залезать ко мне в голову, — Хенджин шлепает себя по щекам, будто разрывая некую сверхъестественную связь между ними. — Это надоедает.  
— Это ты надоедаешь, когда становишься злобным нытиком. Просто, блин, напиши ему, что сложного?  
— Я плох в этом!  
— Никогда не станешь лучше, если не попробуешь!

Хенджин куксится, отодвигая поднос с обедом и избегая смотреть в глаза напротив. Джисон тяжело вздыхает, прежде чем встать, и забирает оба чека за еду.

— Просто чтобы ты знал, у ребят будет туса на следующих выходных. Приглашай Феликса, или этой дружбе конец.

Джисон уходит оплатить обед, не давая Хенджину и шанса на ответ.

xxx

Психоделические лампы в комнате караоке кружат голову. Или это последствие семи банок пива, может восьми, Хенджин не уверен. Все, что он знает — это то, что Сынмин поет третью подряд песню Day6 и удивительным образом стабильно вытягивает все высокие ноты, что понижает хенджиновы навыки пения в ванной до уровня плинтуса.

Сынмин набирает девяносто восемь баллов, но он определенно удовлетворен, бросая взгляд на Хенджина и поднимая бровь.

— Ты реально позвал меня в караоке, собираясь дуться всю ночь напролет?

Хенджин встряхивает бубном. Сынмин определенно не впечатлен.

— Джисон не будет со мной разговаривать. Он злится, потому что я придурок.  
— И почему же ты придурок?

Сынмин передает микрофон Хенджину, который неохотно перебирает пультом песни в меню. Он выбирает самый дурацкий саундтрек, пришедший в нетрезвую голову, пропуская через себя всю драму Чон Сонги, когда мелодия «Моя судьба» начинает играть.

— Ты моя судьба! — орет он в микрофон, а затем бросает на пол и всхлипывает весь остаток песни.  
— Что за… Хенджин, ты в порядке?  
— Я такой идиот! — повторяет он за словами на экране, бормочет текст между рыданиями. — Ты один такой, моя любовь! Феликс!

Это имя заставляет его зареветь еще сильнее, но Хенджин игнорирует сынминовы попытки успокоить, чтобы пылко допеть оставшиеся четыре минуты. Он вымывает свои слезы пивом, но послевкусие вызывает отвращение, и он плачет снова. Сынмин усаживает его на диван.

— Так значит, Феликс. Тот, который тебе нравится?  
— Тот, кто мне нравится, — Хенджин сморкается в рукав свитера. — Тот, кого я игнорировал всю прошлую неделю, потому что я трус. Тупой трус.  
— Ты не тупой трус.  
— Еще какой. Никогда не буду ни с кем встречаться. Я куплю билет на Чеджу и стану выращивать апельсины.  
— Во-первых, не купишь, у тебя деньжат маловато. Во-вторых, ты всегда ему можешь написать прямо сейчас. Ну, в смысле, не прямо сейчас, поскольку ты пьян, но ты понял, что я имею в виду. Никогда не поздно.

От полной сочувствия сынминовой улыбки Хенджин чувствует себя еще глупее, но кивком соглашается. А потом выуживает телефон из кармана и передает Сынмину.

— Я же сказал, не сейчас.

Хенджин прячет лицо в руках. Он жалок. Больше нет способов выразить то, насколько плохо он себя чувствует от неспособности отправить Феликсу единственное гребанное сообщение. Джисон и Сынмин хотят помочь, он знает, но никак не может отбросить убеждение: неважно, что Хенджин сделает, в конце концов, все равно облажается.

Интересно, жалеет ли уже Феликс о том, что они заговорили.

— Держу пари, что нет, — Сынмин гладит его по руке, и до Хенджина доходит, что он должно быть произнес свои мысли вслух. — Он, возможно, напуган, как и ты, вдруг сделал что-то не так, раз ты расстроился.  
— Ну он ведь ошибается, если так думает. Ничего плохого не было. Феликс просто ангел. Он моя судьба.

Сынмин фыркает, а затем прокашливается.

— В любом случае, напиши ему завтра, когда протрезвеешь. Я уверен, что он поймет все, через что ты проходишь.

xxx

Все хенджиновы прошлые мысли о шатком положении дел оказываются бессмысленными, необоснованными преувеличениями загруженного сознания, когда Феликс соглашается встретиться после смены. Меньше всего Хенджин ожидает увидеть Феликса, ждущего его с одним цветком подсолнечника в крафтовой бумаге, спокойного и милого.

— Извини, — все, что Хенджин способен сказать, когда сердцебиение пытается перебить дыхание. Когда Феликс передает цветок, он хватается так сильно, что может с легкостью его раздавить.

— Все в порядке. У тебя были всякие учебные проблемы, да? — Феликс растрепывает собственные волосы, которые из персикового выцвели в почти розовый оттенок. — Хотя, должен признать, я почти начал паниковать, поскольку ты не появлялся в кафе. Подумал, что перешел некую черту и отпугнул тебя.

— Нет, все не так. Я просто. Ну. Я просто дурак. Неловкий дурак. Мой друг часто сравнивает меня с растением.

Не самая умная вещь для высказывания, но каким-то образом она заставляет Феликса захихикать. Хенджин смеется в ответ, прижимая подсолнух ближе к сердцу.

— Ну так что, есть мысли, куда мы можем сходить?  
— Ох, эм. На самом деле, ни одной, я просто…  
— Хотел увидеть меня?

Феликс ухмыляется и подмигивает, что выливается в очаровательную «улыбку глазами». Хенджин дует щеки и одновременно краснеет.

— Ну, а у тебя-то есть предложения?  
— Вообще, да. Идем со мной?

xxx

Интимная жизнь Хенджина состоит из достаточного количества первых свиданий, нескольких вторых и очень редких третьих, если у того человека вышло оставаться заинтересованным. Первые свидания, как и первые впечатления, в основном состоят из того же, что ожидается от потенциальных отношений.

Поэтому когда Феликс приводит их в галерею Хендай, Хенджин предполагает подобное клише. Прошлые свидания проходили на многих выставках с этими пустыми разговорами, вызывающими равнодушие, за которое Хенджин и был известен.

Хотя, его удивило, что первые тридцать минут свидания прошли в почти полном молчании, не считая звуков, издаваемых другими посетителями на фоне. Хенджин старается держаться в стороне, как и делал множество раз, но понимает, что его внимание переключается обратно на Феликса.

— Извини, — говорит Феликс, будто ощущая хенджиново беспокойство. — Это была плохая идея? Я подумал, что тебе понравилось бы, ну, потому что ты студент художественного.  
— Нет. Неплохая идея, в смысле. Мне нравятся художественные галереи. Просто. Я просто не привык к такому.  
— Такому?  
— Тебе, — говорит он, а затем шлепает себя по губам, потому что нет и шанса правильно объяснить, что он имеет в виду. — То есть, ты ничего не сказал с тех пор, как мы сюда пришли.

Глаза Феликса открываются широко, так, что можно подумать, он и сам не заметил. Феликс увиливает, отворачиваясь, чтобы прокашляться.

— Извини, я немного нервничаю. Это все ты.

Мозг Хенджина переходит на ускоренную передачу.

— Я? — смеется он, и голос звучит на октаву выше обычного. — А что я?  
— Ты вообще видел себя? — Феликс ворчит, неясно жестикулируя. — Ты, блин, весь такой классный, и вот… Я. Меня немного занесло.

Твою ж гребаную. Хенджину может понадобиться набрать службу спасения и вызвать скорую. Или нотариуса, подписать завещание. Кками пусть останется с родителями, все принадлежности для рисования отправятся к Джисону, а органы отдадут местной больнице.

— А еще твой скетчбук, там… Неважно, я там был или нет, ну просто. Это заставило заинтересоваться тобой еще больше? Потому что те рисунки наполнены столькими чувствами, что я просто… Просто несу бред, извини.

Феликс покрывается очаровательным красным оттенком за ладонями, в которых прячет лицо. Интересно, как бы Хенджин мог перенести такой цвет на бумагу.

— Ну, скажи уже что-нибудь, — голос Феликса чуть дрожит, когда он смеется. — Ты тоже ничего не сказал с тех пор, как мы сюда пришли.  
— Ох.

Джисон часто напоминает, что, прячась за собственной неспособностью к словам, он никуда не придет, кроме как обратно в свою раковину. Не будет свиданий и не будет постоянства, если Хенджин не будет в это вкладываться. Поэтому он со всей душой произносит следующее:

— На самом деле, — говорит он немного внезапно, немного громко, но все же говорит. — На самом деле, я думал, что… что ты выглядишь так мило, когда смущаешься, и я… Наверное, я хочу продолжать рисовать тебя. Если бы ты только позволил.

Всего момент уходит у Феликса, чтобы полностью осознать услышанное, и когда он понимает — смеется. Смех обрамлен неловкостью и облегчением, полный ярких цветов и теплых чувств, как и все, связанное с Феликсом. Это оживляет и распространяется вокруг, заставляя хенджиновы губы вздрогнуть в улыбке.

— Как одну из своих француженок?  
— Ты не выглядишь особо… французским.  
— Я знаю, как посчитать на нем от одного до десяти.  
— Отлично, отведи меня на следующее свидание в французский ресторан.  
— А будет следующее?

Феликс улыбается так, словно знает — будет, поэтому он дотягивается до хенджиновой руки, чтобы того окончательно унесло.

xxx

— Ты отсосал ему?

Хенджин бросает ответный взгляд на Джисона, медленно моргая.

— Чего?  
— Ты взял его член в свой рот?

Джисон орет, когда Хенджин тыкает в него старой кисточкой. Снова.

— Нахрена ты это сделал?!  
— А нахрена ты задаешь такие вопросы?!

Хенджин предпочитает перепроверить свою работу, а не слушать нытье Джисона. У него наконец получается сделать порядочное соцветие сакуры из бумажной глины, поэтому он протягивает стебель через центр и перекладывает на спонж, чтобы высушить.

Они заперты в художественной студии на добрые два часа, катают бутоны из глины в цветки и сыпучие лепестки, помогая Сынмину с его грядущей инсталляцией. Это нечто грандиозное, его лучшая работа на данный момент, и необходимо столько рук, сколько потребуется, чтоб слепить сотни цветов. Ничего так не доказывает вашу дружбу, как добровольное рабство.

Хенджин чихает, когда Джисон начинает шкрябать мягкую пастель.

— Боги, ты подрываешь работу!  
— Не моя вина! Ты знаешь, я ненавижу пастель. И цветные карандаши. И все, что потенциально может меня убить.  
— Например, признания в любви, да?

Хенджин легонько бьет его, прежде чем схватить уже подсохшую горсть цветков. Он распыляет два разных оттенка розового внутри соцветий, надеясь на то, что выглядеть будет по-настоящему. Пигмент собирается на глине как веснушки, как те, которые Хенджин так часто рисует, изображая Феликса.

Мысли заставляют его залиться румянцем намного более темного цвета. Может, именно поэтому Сынмин позвал его за помощью.

— Ты думаешь о чем-то пошленьком, да?  
— Я не такой извращенец, как ты.  
— А какой тогда?

Хенджин пялится на Джисона, но все заканчивается его фырканьем. Еще полчаса они проводят, раскрашивая высохшие цветы, переписываются с Сынмином, чтобы убедиться в качестве проделанной работы, и вопят о еде в качестве компенсации. Тогда-то Хенджин и получает сообщение от Феликса.

**ли феликс 5:13 пп**  
_привет  
хочешь перехватить той французской еды сегодня?;) _

— Ох, я так понимаю, я буду есть кимпаб с Сынмином наедине.  
— Будешь, любопытный засранец, — Хенджин ставит телефон на блокировку, прежде чем Джисон успевает рассмотреть ответ. — Постарайся не веселиться слишком сильно без меня.  
— Никогда, — Джисон подмигивает, заставляя закатить глаза. Он растирает пастельную пыль полосками на джисоновы щеки, а потом убегает.

xxx

Феликс, в качестве шутки, отводит Хенджина поесть картошку фри. Они приходят в олдскульную бургерную в студенческом стиле, уютное местечко в Итевоне, которое будто вышло прямиком их хенджиновых грез о пятидесятых. Это такая вещь, присущая миллениалам — бессмысленно ностальгировать по тем временам прошлого века, но она дает Хенджину неопределенное чувство восторга, когда официант приносит колу в настоящей стеклянной бутылке.

На стекле остаются отпечатки, когда он делает глоток.

— Ну так, студент художки, — Феликс посмеивается над Хенджином, который вытирает руки о джинсы.  
— Да. К счастью и к несчастью.  
— Что заставило тебя встать на этот скользкий путь?

Хенджин постукивает ногой в такт фоновой музыке — американскому рок-н-роллу, слов которого не знает. Интересно то, как именно Феликс построил фразу, будто бы учеба — это скорее выбор, а не давление со стороны семьи и общества. Сам Хенджин видел себя в этой ужасной горчичного цвета форме SOPA, стоящего на ином пути.

— Это прозвучит отстойно, если я скажу, что понятия не имею, что еще поделать со своей жизнью?

Феликс фыркает, чуть откашливается, когда в горло попадает перец от картошки.

— Совсем нет. Можно мне? — он спрашивает и после кивка забирает кусочек с хенджиновой тарелки. — По крайней мере, твой выбор не был безрассудным.

Теперь очередь Хенджина отфыркиваться.

Было трудно убедить родителей подать заявку на поступление в SOPA, постоянная тема для обсуждения на семейных ужинах и других формах перебранок. Поскольку Хенджин — единственный ребенок, то с рождения обязан принести родителям честь, и искусство казалось единственным неприемлемым путем, по их словам.

В какой-то момент они прекратили спорить, смирились или сдались — Хенджин не знает. Они не комментировали его выбор колледжа, и с тех пор его будущее было крайне очевидным.

Хенджин опустошает половину бутылки, прежде чем продолжить говорить.

— А твой был безрассудным?  
— Немного, — Феликс склоняется над столом, заглядывая прямо в хенджиновы глаза. — Будешь смеяться, если скажу, что хочу стать айдолом?

Хенджин мотает головой. Он поднимает руку, чтобы прикрыть часть лица, и приближается, чтобы достаточно громко прошептать Феликсу:

— Ты стажер? За нами следили? У тебя есть сасен-фанаты, бегающие следом? О боже, они же убьют меня, у тебя нет какого-нибудь запрета на отношения?

Смех Феликса нарастает, словно пузырьки в бутылке колы, и Хенджин ее допивает. После — заказывает еще одну.

— К сожалению, нет, я еще не прошел ни одно прослушивание. Самая необдуманная часть, на самом деле, не в этом. А в том, что я приехал из Австралии два года назад только для этого.  
— Ты из Австралии?!  
— Ага. Я гордый оззи, чувак.

Феликс рассказывает историю с самого начала: про танцы под к-поп песни, играющие на сиднейском радио, международные прослушивания, которые он не прошел, но продолжал пробовать, и все это привело к родине его родителей, ни с чем, кроме как с мечтами в маленьком чемодане.

— Ты смелый, — вдруг говорит Хенджин, когда животы обоих полны и тяжелы от еды и разговоров. — Не думаю, что когда-либо смог бы покинуть свой дом, как ты.  
— Но ты сказал, что съехал от родителей в общежитие, да? Разве это не смело?  
— Не думаю, что это означает «смелость», таким образом я просто избегаю неудобств.  
— Ну, в этом все равно есть мужество, в побеге. Тебе нужно выбрать свою битву. Все постепенно, верно?

Хенджин улыбается. Феликс возвращает улыбку и протягивает руку, которую Хенджин сжимает в благодарной тишине.

xxx

В общежитии всегда тихо пятничными вечерами. Иногда тишина давит запахом книг и тетрадей, больше напоминая библиотечную неделю перед экзаменами. Иногда это просто тишина выходных, дом с привидениями, посетители которого ушли развлекаться после комендантского часа и вернутся лишь утром.

Хенджин, не особо ходящий по вечеринкам, устраивается поудобнее в комнате отдыха, чтобы заняться тем, чем наслаждается в такие вечера: бесстыдным просмотром дорам, зная, что ни единая живая душа не осудит его. Даже Джисон пропал куда-то с полудня, поэтому Хенджин заказывает большую пиццу самому себе и открывает страничку с рекомендациями на нетфликсе.

Всплывает оповещение из инстаграма Сынмина. Там фотография Хенджина, мирно спящего в ванной из икеи, с загадочной подписью: #СКОРО, но одна из «О» заменена эмоджи цветущей сакуры. Хенджин лайкает, затем пишет комментарий.

«Почему у меня плохое предчувствие насчет этого? хддд»

Уведомление прерывает его хихиканье.

**хан белка 9:29 пп**  
_где ты_

**хван лама 9:30 пп**  
_в общаге  
я заказал пиццу, хочешь?_

**хан белка 9:31 пп**  
_почему ты в общаге_

**хван лама 9:32 пп**  
_а где мне еще быть?_

Джисон отправляет фотку. Чан ухмыляется в камеру, хрен знает зачем надев ночью солнечные очки, показывает огромную бутылку соджу, пока Чанбин держит кусок пиццы, необъяснимо похожий на его собственное лицо. На заднем плане незнакомый парень обнимает три ведра куриных крылышек.

**хван лама 9:35 пп**  
_по какому поводу_

**хан белка 9:36 пп**  
_я буквально вчера сказал что у нас будет туса, а щас мы готовимся  
кст где феликс  
ты же возьмешь его с собой  
ВОЗЬМЕШЬ_

Хенджин роняет телефон. Интересно, если он напишет Джисону, не дав надлежащего ответа, забудет ли тот о чем-то таком, как то, что Хенджин забыл об этой тусовке?

**хан белка 9:37 пп**  
_хван хенджин клянуСЬ БОГОМ_

**хван лама 9:40 пп**  
_новый телефон, кто это?_

**хан белка 9:41 пп**  
_я убью тебя, тащи свою долбанную задницу сюда  
и бери пиццу в качестве извинений_

xxx

Ехать на метро в Каннам всегда удивительно. Даже воздух, которым Хенджин дышит, ощущается иначе, как хрустящая банкнота воны и холодные коридоры аэропортов. И люди таят в себе что-то другое, идут, словно всегда под светом софитов, уши заняты телефонными разговорами, а руки — сумками для покупок. Все это заставляет Хенджина ощущать себя лишним в простых черных джинсах и белой футболке, с коробкой пиццы и пивом — он больше похож на курьера.

Хенджин вводит код, и электронная панель издает щелкающий звук, вход в апартаменты семьи Со открывается, выпуская наружу громкие, в основном бессвязные и странно откликающиеся эхом голоса, поющие трот.

— Еда прибыла! — провозглашает Хенджин, но его фраза тонет в особенно высокой ноте неизвестного голоса. Поэтому он снимает обувь на коврике у входа, а затем движется к кухне.

От канделябров высоко под потолком до мраморного пола — каждый предмет мебели выглядит дороже всей его стипендии. Быть приглашенным в подобное место сначала было так страшно, поэтому Хенджин, не принадлежащий такому миру, ходил на цыпочках, боясь даже чуть глубже вздохнуть от страха побеспокоить гармонию времени и пространства.

Когда Джисон их впервые представил, Хенджин не думал, что Чанбин настолько богат. Он прилично одевался, как положено ученику частной школы, и был намного застенчивее, чем Хенджин ожидал от обеспеченных людей.

— Ого, разве это не наш любимый постоянник!

Хенджин останавливается на полпути. Прямо здесь, в черной мраморной кухне семьи Со, Ли Минхо склоняется над открытым холодильником. В черной худи с принтом 3RACHA спереди и в очках-сердечках. Он улыбается Хенджину, отбирая упаковку пива.

— Именно то, что я искал! — Минхо устраивает всю пачку внутри холодильника, и, словно только сейчас опомнившись, берет одну банку, чтобы выпить. — Ты тоже больше по пиву, чем по соджу?

— Ты, — начинает Хенджин, но прерывается, когда Чанбин появляется в проходе из гостиной — в отражающих хромированных очках и безрукавке.

— Минхо-хен, я забыл купить пиво, мы можем… Ох, Хенджин, ты здесь.

Минхо раскидывает руки для объятий, но Чанбин проходит прямиком мимо него, стащить пиццу из хенджиновых рук. Тот щекочет чанбиновы ребра, вовлекая в такой тип подшучиваний, который звучит слишком интимным для людей, видящих друг друга впервые.

— Вы, — Хенджин указывает на обоих, — вы знаете друг друга?!  
— Как мы можем не знать? — Минхо лучезарно улыбается, обвивая чанбиновы плечи рукой, прижимая взволнованного Чанбина к себе. — Я его парень!

Что за…

xxx

Хенджин плюхается обратно на мягкий кожаный диван, оглядывая беспорядок в гостиной сквозь стекла радужных очков. Очевидно, это была идея Минхо — развеселить их, используя разные реквизиты с театралки, как будто обычная пьянка не заставила бы молодых парней, таких, как они, сходить с ума.

Последние пять минут Хенджин ржал над жалкими попытками Джисона и Чана станцевать под Hard Carry от GOT7. Каким-то образом посередине процесса партнером одного из них стал надувной дельфин. Тогда же Чанбин и тот новенький парень, Уджин, пытались перепеть весь вокал и звуковые эффекты песни.

Взрывается бит, и все они бешено двигаются под припев, а Хенджин почти пинает едва начатую банку пива в чанову грудь, когда принимается прыгать вокруг под продолжительные выкрики «хард керри хей!»

Больше нет ни куриных крылышек, ни пиццы на столе, поэтому Хенджин оставляет всех кривляться с самими собой и уходит на поиски еды. Он подвыпивший, ноги не держат на гладком полу, поэтому он подбирается к стене и ползет по ней до кухни.

— Забавно, что ты оказался здесь, змейка.

Минхо варит кофе на столешнице, подозрительно трезвый, хотя Хенджин помнит, что именно он первый предложил еще по одной. Хенджин отрывается от стены и, неграциозно споткнувшись о собственную ногу, падает.

— Вау, попридержи коней, — Минхо помогает встать, подталкивает кофе в пластиковом стаканчике. — Не западай еще и на меня.  
— Ты такой смешной, хен, — Хенджин пытается изобразить сарказм, но в итоге все равно хохочет.

Если бы Хенджину пришлось сравнить Минхо с чем-то осязаемым, то он был бы тем случайным мазком краски на холсте, оставленным, когда отвлекают. Через какое-то время работы над картиной можно осознать, что каким-то образом он вписывается, уводит в интересное направление, которое ты не задумывал намеренно. Но сначала это тревожит от неожиданности: где начало разгадки?

— Я собирался извиниться.

Его глаза и руки заняты ложками, нагреванием молока на плите — проделывают рутинную работу баристы в обычной жизни. Потому Хенджин думает, что голос Минхо ему почудился.

— Я не тот, кто должен был заглядывать в твой скетчбук.  
— А…

Хенджин чешет затылок, вздрагивая, когда ноготь попадает на небольшой прыщик. Странно быть здесь, на кухне друга своего друга, говорить с другом-тире-коллегой своего возлюбленного об обстоятельствах, позволившим вам двоим встречаться. Кто, в конце концов, и относится к людям, вмешивающимся в их личную жизнь, потому что сами они, очевидно, не разберутся.

Феликс тогда сказал, что Минхо надоумил его поговорить с Хенджином. Так же, как Джисон заставлял и его какое-то время назад. Возможно, это из-за алкоголя, но Хенджин ощущает желание поблагодарить Минхо, а не принять извинения.

— Но в конце концов тебе стоит сказать мне «спасибо», да? — Минхо ухмыляется, поднимает чашку кофе, словно для тоста. — Выпьем за двух маленьких птенчиков, которые наконец-то подружились.

Хенджин сдается, но все равно поднимает стаканчик в ответ.

xxx

Середина зимы, но Хенджин все равно потеет, сидя между Уджином и Минхо на узком диване в дальней части помещения. Он обмахивает себя ладонью, но эффекта почти нет в таком забитом месте.

Это не совсем площадка для выступлений, хотя помещение сравнительно больше, чем бар, и здесь приличная сцена, сильно отличающаяся от предыдущих мест, в которых 3RACHA выступали. Они выросли, и Хенджин счастлив, даже если в подмышках немножко липко.

Уджин отходит с сигаретой, и пусть для хенджиновых, бесполезно длинных, ног освобождается место, это никак не улучшает ситуацию. Колени касаются нижней части стола, и это лишь вопрос времени, когда он ударится и проснется завтра с несколькими синяками.

— Так почему же Феликса здесь нет?

Это совершенно точно случается из-за непрошенного вопроса Минхо. У Хенджина звездочки перед глазами, когда он ударяется коленным нервом об стол, и проходит несколько мгновений, прежде чем перед глазами становится снова ясно, а нога полностью перестает дрожать.

Минхо ждет, попивая напиток через трубочку.

— Ну?  
— Я виделся с ним сегодня, — Хенджин потирает колено. — Мы выбирались погулять.  
— Я знаю, я имею в виду: почему он не здесь прямо сейчас? Ты не сказал ему про выступление?

Хенджин всем телом вжимается в сидение.

— Отчасти я забыл сказать ему, — признается он, блуждая взглядом вокруг. — Отчасти я действительно не хотел затягивать наше свидание, потому что, ну, я не хочу надоедать ему своим обществом?..

Он озвучивает это впервые, и странновато, что среди всех людей именно для Минхо. Джисон может заревновать, если узнает, что именно загнало Хенджина в угол. Это звучит опасно, если Джисон и Минхо объединятся в команду и набросятся на него. Вот черт.

— Понятно.

Минхо затихает, когда 3RACHA поднимаются на сцену, поэтому Хенджин расслабляется.

Хенджин четко осознает, что искусство существует, пока существует страсть, когда смотрит на Джисона на сцене. Талант — миф, в то время как страсть к чему-то — это энергия. Ее можно развить и приручить для любой цели, но сила ее создается из обычной теории.

Хенджин видит друзей, изливающих свои души в микрофоны, и пальцы начинают подрагивать. Похоже на то чувство, когда он поглощен рисованием, позволяет кисти скользить мазками, превращая незавершенный холст в нечто живое.

— Это так красиво, — роняет Минхо.

Рэп Чанбина сочный и с хрипотцой, а Чан дополняет картину осмысленными строчками, насыщенными настроением английскими словами, которые Хенджин понимает не до конца.

Он не может ничего поделать с тоскливой завистью, с жаждой распоряжаться словами так, как могут его друзья и не может он. То, как они играют со словами, словно хозяева, и каждое из них выполняет свою команду.

Публика аплодирует, и он тоже, чувствуя горькую радость.

xxx

Хенджин просыпается с лучами солнца, падающими на лицо, и раскалывающей надвое голову болью в висках. Его нервы крошатся, как иссушенный лист по краям; язык тяжелый и сухой с послевкусием алкоголя. Удивительно, как они безопасно добрались домой, учитывая, что все, что после третьего бара — расплывшееся пятно.

Режущую глаза яркость экрана телефона пришлось снизить до минимума, чтобы увидеть хоть что-нибудь. Уже за час дня, и их чат в какаотоке перегружен фотками, которые Хенджин морально вряд ли готов увидеть. Поэтому он сбрасывает все уведомления на потом.

— Джисон, — бормочет он, дотягивается ногой до комка одеял, под которыми погребено чужое тело. — Джисон, вставай, уже час дня.  
— Иди в зад.

Хенджин пытается пнуть его, но все движения замедлены, поэтому пальцы ног цепляют воздух.

— Я не принесу тебе похмельный суп, сдохнешь в одиночестве.

Джисон хрипит что-то наплевательское, поэтому Хенджин тащит свое тело в ванную. После холодного душа и мертвой тишины, исходящей от бессознательного тела Джисона, он тащит первую попавшуюся одежду из гардероба и уходит из общежития в супермаркет.

Кондиционерный воздух местного Севен-илевен бьет по лицу. Хенджин надеется выжить на пути обратно в общагу и не выблевать весь больной желудок на пол.

Он бродит по рядам словно зомби, скидывая в корзину для покупок все, что хоть немного может помочь пережить похмелье. В этот момент совершенно неважно, эффективно ли все это, Хенджин просто хочет врезаться лицом в ведро фруктового льда, надеясь, что он заморозит его мозг окончательно.

— Хенджин?

Хенджин переводит взгляд от бутылок с травяным чаем и замечает Феликса. Феликса с волосами цвета светло-оранжевой сахарной ваты и в свитере, полностью обтягивающем его стройную фигуру. Возможно, сознание Хенджина все еще поглощено алкоголем, раз первое, он чем он думает, это то, насколько сильно он хочет Феликса заобнимать.

— Ты в порядке? — между бровями Феликса складка, а на губах намек на недовольство. — Выглядишь не очень.

Веснушки Феликса на таком близком расстоянии напоминают Хенджину поджаренный тост, который он однажды съел во время бранча в столовке американского типа. Тот был хрустящий и сладкий, жирный, как полагается американской кухне, и непередаваемо вкусный. Феликса обязательно нужно сводить туда и сфоткаться с этим тостом. Сходство невероятное.

— Хенджин?  
— Не придавай своему светлому лицу такое зловещее выражение, — Хенджин крепко прижимается большим пальцем к морщинкам на его переносице. — Тебе не идет.  
— О чем ты вообще, — Феликс хихикает. Внутренности Хенджина расклеиваются и трепещут, когда тот берет за руку, переплетая пальцы.

В противоположность самому разумному решению, Хенджин действительно обнимает его. Тело инстинктивно движется из-за самой примитивной нужды прицепиться, словно ребенок, хоть к чему-то отдаленно утешительному во время недомогания.

Плечи Феликса внезапно дергаются, но когда он обнимает в ответ и устраивает голову в изгибе у шеи, Хенджин готов поклясться, что умрет прямо сейчас.

— Ну же, Джинни. Что случилось?

Ох, серьезно? Низкий тембр феликсового голоса, наполненный мягкостью и заботой, шепчущий прямо на ухо перемещается в топ пять самых любимых вещей в жизни Хенджина. Ему даже наплевать на головную боль, если Феликс заговорит его до смерти в такой манере.

Вот только его желудок выбирает именно эту секунду для бунта. Хенджин почти впечатывает Феликса в землю, на бешеной скорости устремляясь к туалету.

Изнутри ничего не выходит, но когда до носа доходит чрезмерный запах чистящих средств, Хенджин возвращается в чувство. Это определенно его худшее появление перед предметом воздыхания, а он в этом смысле через многое прошел.

В заднем кармане вибрирует телефон, и боже господь всемогущий помилуй, Хенджин надеется, что это Джисон уже готовит ему гроб.

**ли феликс 1:49 пп**  
_хей  
ты в порядке?  
я не хочу заходить внутрь кабинки, чтобы ты побыл один, но я беспокоюсь:( _

**хван хенджин 1:50 пп**  
_извини  
похмелье  
я просто ужасно себя сейчас чувствую_

**ли феликс 1:51 пп**  
_жаль слышать это  
хочешь дойдем до меня? тут недалеко, и я могу приготовить суп_

Это абсолютно не то, что Хенджин представлял, думая о первом посещении его дома. В нынешнем состоянии он может стать самой худшей компанией.

**ли феликс 1:54 пп**  
_не думай слишком много, просто пойдем_

И снова, несмотря на свои разумные решения, Хенджин просто позволяет этому случиться.

xxx

Место, где живет Феликс — небольшая студия в старом доме со все еще старыми дверными замками. Она почти без мебели, но Хенджин чувствует себя, как дома, пока Феликс перебирается к маленькой кухне, собирая зелень и овощи, чтобы сварить говяжий бульон.

Запах домашней еды после долгих месяцев питания в студенческих кафе со скидками и раменом из круглосуточного дарит Хенджину такое счастье, которое он не в силах описать.

Он усаживается, когда Феликс передает высокий стакан с водой вместе с наполненной чашкой супа.

— Не умри от обезвоживания.  
— Спасибо. Извини, что обременяю тебя всем этим.  
— Никакое ты не бремя.

Феликс возвращается на кухню, чтобы разобрать покупки, поэтому у Хенджина появляется шанс самостоятельно оглядеться вокруг. На самом деле, смотреть не на что, за исключением нескольких предметов одежды, свисающих со стула, и фотографии в рамке на рабочем столе за ноутбуком. С постели, на которой Хенджин сидит, можно рассмотреть фигуры двух взрослых и трех детей.

— Моя семья, — объясняет Феликс. — Фотография очень старая. Мне, наверное, пятнадцать.

Пятнадцать, кажется, не слишком давно, но Хенджин вспоминает, что им почти по двадцать три, и Феликс, возможно, не бывал дома последние два года. Пятнадцать ощущается расстоянием в континенты и временные зоны.

Хенджин ставит наполовину пустую миску на стол, держа ложку в одной руке, во вторую берет фотографию.

Три подростка с одинаковыми рядами белых зубов на контрасте с загаром улыбаются ему, все подтянутые и веснушчатые. Они позируют на пляже, волосы растрепаны соленой водой, пока их более сдержанные родители стоят позади.

— У меня такая ужасная шевелюра здесь, — Феликс забирает рамку из его руки. Он улыбается тепло и немного грустно. — Это что-то вроде последней хорошей семейной фотографии, которую мы сделали. Старшая сестра следующим летом уехала в колледж.  
— О, так переезды — частая вещь в твоей семье.  
— Так можно сказать. Но она получила разрешение от родителей, учится на правоведении и все такое. Я сюда приехал сам.

Он бросает последний взгляд на фото, прежде чем опустить рамку на стол. Затем уходит на кухню с пустой хенджиновой миской, но в воздухе повисает что-то вроде дымки.

— Скучаешь по ним?  
— Скучаю. Но нам нужно делать выбор, да? Я просто сталкиваюсь с последствиями моего.

Хенджину любопытно, смог бы он встретиться лицом к лицу со своими. Это трудно — думать о жизни как о непрерывном, ровном потоке, а не о череде сожалений.

Особенно сильное беспокойство внутри заставляет прилечь. Еще одно сожаление, обернутое принятыми под градусом решениями. Кровать прогибается, когда на нее опускается Феликс. Он дотягивается растопыренными пальцами до лба Хенджина.

— У меня нет температуры.  
— Я просто хочу убедиться. Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Лучше, но все еще на грани смерти.  
— Тогда дай мне услышать твои великие последние слова.

Феликс укладывается рядом, рыжие волосы венчают голову словно лучики солнца. Интересно, сгорит ли Хенджин, если окажется чересчур близко.

— Думаю, ты захочешь знать: Минхо-хен отправил мне пару фоток сегодня.  
— К-каких фоток?..  
— Фоток с тобой, увлеченно поющим песню какой-то девчачьей группы? Там было даже видео с небольшим танцем. Довольно милое.

Вот то самое, что Хенджин не помнит с прошлой ночи и из-за чего предпочел игнорировать групповой чат. Это провал. Он даже не уверен, что смущает его больше: пьяные обстоятельства его лажи или тот факт, что Феликс знает, где он находился без него.

— Извини, — начинает он, — я правда хотел позвонить, но, ох, я думал, что-ты-устанешь-от-моей-рожи-поэтому…  
— Вау, тише, тише, ты рэпуешь быстрее Чанбин-хена.

Хенджин стонет, прячет лицо за влажной от пота ладонью и по-детски раздражается из-за стыда. Феликс смеется из добрых намерений, но Хенджин не может прекратить хотеть исчезнуть. Он сгребает подушку, лежавшую поблизости, и зарывается в ней лицом.

— Я признаюсь, что мне было немного неприятно. Ты мог бы позвонить, я был бы не против.  
— Прости, — голос Хенджина заглушен подушкой. — Я придурок.  
— Неправда. Ты растение с чересчур накрученными эмоциями, разве не это ты говорил? Ну вот и выплесни их.

Хенджин высовывается из-за подушки.

— Я лишь… Я подумал, что ты можешь устать от моей компании? Не знаю. Я не хотел тебя беспокоить.

Голова Хенджина склоняется назад, когда Феликс тычет большим пальцем ему между бровей.

— Ты слишком сильно живешь здесь, — затем палец соскальзывает, рука Феликса ложится поверх хенджиновой. — В то время, как я — прямо тут.

Хенджин заливается краской. Он снова делает это — слишком погружается в мысли, и снова просит долбанное прощение, хотя поклялся от этого избавиться. Уши горят от смущения.

— Эй, — Феликс опять прижимает палец к переносице. — Не придавай своему светлому лицу такое зловещее выражение. Тебе не идет.

Хенджин хохочет над цитатой, поверженный стыдом, другими теплыми чувствами и осознанием, как много внимания Феликс ему уделяет.

xxx

Хенджин просыпается от солнца, разбросавшего оранжевые всполохи вокруг. Он не узнает комнату, едва осознавая происходящее, но это его не беспокоит. В воздухе витает легкая нотка приправ и говяжьего бульона, приятный запах, заставляющий Хенджина снова закрыть глаза.

Кое-кто ерзает под ним, рука перекинута через талию, маленькая ладонь давит на спину. Феликс кажется спящим, едва посапывая ему в грудь, рыжие волосы все похожи на лучики. У Хенджина впечатление, что эта мысль уже приходила ему в голову. Он зарывается носом в оранжевые пряди. Пахнет солнечным светом.

Телефон вибрирует где-то над головой, и Хенджин шлепает по постели. Со звонком высвечивается идиотское селфи Джисона.

— Ты живой! Я тебе уже целый час звоню!  
— Я живой, — подтверждает Хенджин, игнорируя бессвязную чушь, чтобы обвить Феликса покрепче. — Чего тебе?  
— Ты где?  
— У Феликса.  
— Ох. ОХ. Извини что прерываю…  
— Я спал, извращенец ты.  
— Ну да. И все же, я иду на Мендон с ребятами. Ты будешь?

Растерянный Хенджин мычит под нос. Феликс шевелится, обнимая сильнее.

— Хенджин?  
— Я думаю.

Не думает. Он играется с волосами Феликса, пытаясь сделать сердечко из двух прядок на лбу. Пока не получается.

— Короче, мы за вкусняшками. Набери, когда решишь.  
— Обязательно.

Хенджин бездумно отбрасывает телефон, снова закрывая глаза. В темноте он притворяется, что не знает о том, как ноги Феликса переплетаются с его собственными. У него не только ладони маленькие, но и пальцы ног. Колени соприкасаются, словно близнецы. Физический контакт никогда не означал для Хенджина эмоциональную привязанность, но обнимашки с Феликсом ощущаются странно романтичными.

Нос врезается в его шею, водит под подбородком, и Хенджин надеется, что темнота скроет красные щеки. Феликс стеклянным взглядом смотрит на него.

— Привет.  
— П-привет.

Сердце Хенджина набирает болезненный темп, когда Феликс двигается вперед, и их лбы соприкасаются. Маленькое расстояние между губами наталкивает на мысль: если бы они поцеловались, был бы у поцелуя вкус солнца?

— Тебе лучше?  
— А-ага. Суп очень помог. Спасибо.  
— М-м.

Хенджин не знает, избавление это или разочарование, что он там вообще чувствует, когда Феликс выпутывается из объятий, потягиваясь, словно кот.

— Я голодный, хочешь перекусить?  
— О, ну. Вообще, сейчас мой друг звонил. Хочешь, поедем на Мендон… Вроде как?

Улыбка Феликса достаточно яркая, чтобы ослепить. Что за блаженный способ умереть.

— Ты зовешь меня на свидание?  
— Зову.

xxx

Ночная жизнь улиц наполнена суетой. Билборды над головами светятся разнообразными рекламами, от продуктов ухода за кожей до самого нового энергетического напитка. Сильный запах специй смешивается с разговорами прохожих, переполняя Хенжина переживаниями, учитывая его едва ли восстановившееся восприятие.

С другой стороны, Феликс будто подзаряжается энергией воздуха, подпрыгивая, пока несет пластмассовую миску ттокпокки. Это словно смотреть на ребенка, открывающего чудеса мира, восторженного даже от мелочей.

— Смотри, что я нашел! Ух, не ел их довольно давно.  
— У вас их нет в Австралии?  
— Там есть корейские рестораны, но здесь-то все настоящее.

Хенджин хихикает, когда Феликс начинает тяжело дышать и вопить от острого соуса. Он предлагает бутылку воды, но гордость Феликса говорит громче. Он ест кусочек за кусочком с текущим носом, который Хенджин тщательно вытирает платочком.

— Та-а-ак мило.

Хенджин давится, почти выкашливая легкие, пока Минхо ржет. Чанбин извиняется за него и утаскивает от них двоих.

Они бродят вниз по улицам, болтают, пьют и едят из пластиковых тарелочек и со шпажек. Довольно интересная компания: Минхо и Чанбин подтрунивают друг над другом так, что Хенджин почти не может поверить, что они — пара; Феликс и Чан же с головой уходят в ностальгию об Австралии, оба с широкими улыбками и яркими глазами, похожи на давно потерянных братьев, которые наконец нашлись.

И вот он с Джисоном.

— Ты сумасшедший, — Джисон бочком подкатывает к нему. — Поверить не могу, что ты выбрал парня, который буквально через день после меня родился!  
— Я же не знал этого.  
— Неважно, благословляю вас.

С помощью волшебной палочки (то есть, шпажки с сосиской) Джисон награждает Хенджина воодушевлением и каплями жира в волосах. Хенджин, в благодарность, утягивает у напуганного Джисона кусок еды.

— Эй, ты сглазил сосиску!  
— Я ем, что предлагают, а это приносит удачу.

Хенджин улыбается, но морозный ночной ветерок жжет и колет потрескавшиеся губы. Всем приходится остановиться у косметического магазинчика, чтобы купить ему бальзам.

Простые, бюджетные и более дружелюбные варианты — то, что он обычно выбирает, но его привлекает разрекламированный универсальный бальзам. Между строчек о составе жирным шрифтом гласит фраза: «вы получите самые целовабельные губы, если заинтересованы в их лучшем применении».

Довольно смущающе для выставления на продажу, но именно эта фраза заставила Хенджина с интересом пощупать баночку в виде персика. Он неизбежно задумался о Феликсе. Феликсе и его рыжих волосах, теплом дыхании напротив собственных губ.

— Этот возьмешь?

Он вздрагивает всем телом, чувствуя маленькую руку на талии.

— Да, ну, мне просто нужен бальзам для губ. Они обветрились.

Чем больше Феликс смотрит на него, прищурившись, тем больше губы Хенджина сохнут и болят. Он облизывает их, чтобы было хоть немного легче. Феликс прослеживает движение языка взглядом.

— Купи его, — улыбается он в итоге. — Цвет подходит моим волосам.

Хенджин притворяется, что он не думал абсолютно ту же мысль мгновением ранее. А еще притворяется, будто его сердце не сбивается, когда Феликс подтягивается, чтоб прошептать на ухо:

— И губы твои совсем не обветрились.

А потом просто уходит, оставляя ошеломленного Хенджина с бальзамом с завышенной ценой. На всякий случай, он покупает два.

xxx

— Ну как смотрится?

Сынмин показывает модель своей инсталляции, которая выглядит абсурдно хорошей для своего маленького размера. Это крошечная кафельная ванная комната, пустая, за исключением самой ванны, наполненной красными чернилами до краев. Миниатюрные соцветия сакуры обвивают стены, лепестки разбросаны по полу вокруг ванны.

Хенджин отрывает взгляд от бумажного цветка в руке к такому же, но на модели.

— Выглядит, как сцена кровопролития.  
— Спасибо.  
— Я не знал, что тебе нравятся подобная странная хрень.

Сынмин, вертя модель в руках, игнорирует комментарий, рассматривает ее со всех сторон.

После примерно сотни раскрашенных соцветий, они стали для Хенджина почти целительными. Он даже купил себе собственный набор пастели, несмотря на обещание никогда не связываться с ничем, похожим на нее, снова.

— Такое ощущение, что чего-то не хватает.  
— Например, мертвого тела? — предлагает Хенджин, хихикая, но то, как у Сынмина загораются глаза, почти пугает. — Пожалуйста, не проси помочь тебе кого-нибудь убить.  
— Мне не нужно кого-то убивать, чтобы заполучить тело.  
— Пф-ф.  
— Послушай, мне только что пришло в голову — я назову это «Рождение весны». Понимаешь? Как «Рождение Афродиты». Поэтому ванная не может остаться пустой, мне нужно, чтобы кто-то был Афродитой.

Хенджин заканчивает раскрашивание еще пары цветков прежде, чем замечает, что Сынмин пялится на него. Он хватается за кисть и указывает острым концом.

— У меня есть нож, и я без колебаний тебя тыкну.  
— Да брось, ты идеальная модель. Разве ты не весной родился? Все совпадает. Ну помоги, Хенджин.  
— И что я получу взамен от этой сделки?  
— Можешь надеть белую одежду, так что когда будешь выходить из ванны, Феликс увидит твое тело, сияющее славой.

Сынмин визжит, когда Хенджин все же тыкает его.

xxx

Обычно все начинается со странного ощущения в основании горла: оно зудит, и он никак не может его почесать. Словно голые провода, его нервы накалены, сжимаясь от чего угодно. Отдаленное чувство раздражения, непонятной фрустрации, заставляющее его углубиться внутрь себя.

Ощущение нарастает, когда он один в студии. Часы на стене говорят, что он сидит тут уже два часа, лицом к лицу с гнетущим оттенком кремового на пустом холсте. Краска на кончике кисти уже высохла и зачерствела. Сердце Хенджина тяжелое, словно камень.

Все это слишком напоминает ему творческий блок в первом семестре, возникший сразу после оценок, выставленных нахмуренными профессорами. Им едва ли было что сказать про его работы. Неплохие, сказали они. И все. Они не выделялись в плохом смысле. Не выделялись. Ничем.

Они лишь были гласом беззащитности, преследующим Хенджина с момента, как он подал заявление на факультет изобразительного искусства. То, что он видел в своих пустых руках, отражалось на холсте: у него нет таланта. Потому что он не художник.

Плотный звук поднимается в горле, всхлип. Их целый океан.

Он почти не замечает, что звонит телефон.

— Хенджин, привет.

Хенджин вцепляется в трубку, как в спасательную лодку, слыша голос Феликса. Что-то внутри ломается. Обломки капают из глаз ливнем.

— Хенджин? Что случилось?  
— Мы можем увидеться?

xxx

Снежинки спокойно спускаются с неба и ложатся на волосы. Он не стряхивает их. Холод напоминает о том, что плакать не нужно, потому что слезы склеят и заморозят ресницы. Хотя его решимость не имеет значения, когда Феликс показывается на входе в колледж с огромным плюшевым медведем, сидящим в корзинке его велосипеда.

Хенджин смеется так, что слезы снова брызжут из глаз, наполовину от нежности, наполовину от грусти. От этого парня, невероятного, чудесного парня с мишкой, вдвое больше размера его рук. Записка на игрушке гласит: «Хенджину, с любовью. Ф.»

Весь путь до общежития сопровождается заинтересованными взглядами мимопроходящих студентов, любопытными шепотками о том, кто этот рыжий студент и сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем он разобьет Хенджину сердце. Хенджин игнорирует их, но не Феликс. Он так стискивает руку, что белеют костяшки.

Они укладываются на хенджинову кровать через мягкое пузико плюшевого мишки. Когда Хенджин раскрывает руки навстречу, Феликс падает в них.

— Скажи, что произошло.  
— Учеба отстой, вот и все.  
— Отстой в плане?  
— В плане «самый худший выбор, сделанный за последние три года».

Снова накатывают слезы, чуть меньше, похожие на снежинки. Кусочки прошлых сражений с самим собой заполняют сердце, но это не ведет к победе. Если бы он мог изменить сделанные шаги, смог бы найти то место, где начал ошибаться? Был бы мудрее и выбрал бы другой путь, если бы он был?

Феликс стискивает его ладони.

— Если тебе станет немного лучше, у меня такие же мысли. То есть, насчет приезда в Южную Корею.  
— И как ты с ними справляешься?

Феликс открывает галерею на телефоне и показывает папку, названную «мой латте-арт». Самая первая картинка — жалкий шарик белой пены на поверхности кофе. Феликс чешет нос от смущения, но Хенджин продолжает листать.

Одни и те же неудачные попытки повторяются, но все же постепенно меняются. Несколько успешных сердечек и перьев показываются то тут, то там. Самый недавний ряд фотографий датирован сегодняшним днем. Последняя — пушистый молочный котик, купающийся в кофе.

— Это потрясающе.  
— Правда же? Это лишь хобби, но каждый раз, когда я начинаю сомневаться, я смотрю на эти фотографии. Мне нравится видеть шаги, которые привели к настоящему.

Хенджину больно думать о собственном прогрессе; о разорванных и выброшенных в мусорную корзину попытках последних трех семестров. Он не мог вынести смотреть на них из-за прямолинейных расспросов преподавателей. Они сказали, что он не художник. И он поверил.

Феликс выуживает скетчбук из-под подушки. Тот самый, забытый в кафе пару недель назад. Он перелистывает страницы, пока не находит, что искал. Это один их первых набросков его самого с чашкой кофе в руках, простым карандашом на бумаге, не раскрашенный. Просто скетч, Хенджин даже не помнит о нем.

— И когда я это увидел… хоть и по случайности, но я был очень тронут. И рад, что я все же сейчас здесь, в конце концов.

Глаза Хенджина наполняются слезами.

— Хотел бы я сказать так однажды. Что я рад, сделав какой-то выбор.

Феликс стирает его слезы, прижимает большой палец к родинке под правым глазом. Хенджин смеется или плачет, не знает уже. Эмоции переполняют через край.

— Скажешь. Просто дай себе время.

xxx

Время праздников прибывает с толстым слоем снега и генеральной уборкой в студии рисования. В перерывах между мытьем полов в кабинете и сокрытием бутылок соджу, студенты вспоминают неудачные ночные вечеринки и хреново доделанные учебные задания, законченные в алкогольном опьянении. Скульптуры упакованы, инсталляции разобраны, и Хенджин ощущает знакомую боль, наблюдая за пустеющей перед следующим семестром комнатой.

Конец третьего года обучения ощущается хрустящим льдом в патоке, ломким и водянистым, с послевкусием стужи. Завершения циклов всегда делают Хенджина сентиментальным. Объективно, за три месяца ничего не меняется, но осознание оседает на плечах, когда он открывает шкафчик последний раз в свои двадцать два года.

Внутри он находит остатки принадлежностей, забытые палитры и стертые кисти для рисования — их он выбрасывает. А у задней стенки шкафчика — запрятанный холст размером с ладонь, который забывал переместить куда-нибудь все два года.

Несмотря на все работы, отправленные в утиль, эту он выбросить не может. Словно мистическое вмешательство, ожидающее завершения. Она наконец проливает свой свет.

Хенджин достает телефон.

— Сынмин?  
— Да?  
— Давай сделаем ту штуку с ванной.

xxx

Хенджин привык закупоривать чувства, отправляя их в море собственных воспоминаний, теряя навечно. Как и слова, которыми он не смог овладеть, его чувства едва ли достигали поверхности, проглядывали сквозь тонкую, искаженную поверхность отражения, никогда не прорываясь через воду. Но иногда что-то случайно прибивало их к берегу.

Это не может быть совпадением, что хенджинов способ выразить свои чувства к Джисону включал в себя электрический оттенок синего, не отличающийся от того, которым Джисон покрасил волосы в последнюю минуту перед поездкой в Малайзию — такая вот прихоть. Цвет полный силы, высокого напряжения и кричащий, как и он сам.

Два года назад Хенджин заперся в художественной студии, чтобы пролить шторм с неба своими же ладонями, обрушить на маяк, крошащийся под жестокими волнами. Это не было запланировано, как и его чувства к Джисону; необузданный выход энергии. Обещание двигаться дальше, что так, что сяк, подчеркивали факт: его чувства безответны, и лучше им утонуть глубоко в море.

— Ты собираешься бездельничать целый день?

Джисон сидит на корточках перед большим чемоданом, забитым безрукавками и шортами — для малазийского лета. Хенджин дрожит под двумя слоями одежды, просто смотря на них.

— Тебе помочь?  
— Я про то, что ты не собираешься навещать родителей. Нет? Все уезжают.

В голове Хенджина крутилось, что он должен, по той или другой причине, быть смелым и самому сделать шаг. Но для начала ему нужно время.

— Собираюсь, — отвечает Хенджин. Джисон поднимает взгляд. — Когда буду готов. Тогда навещу.  
— И когда ты будешь готов, хах?

Джисон улыбается себе под нос, из-за чего и Хенджин растягивает рот в улыбке.

Когда Джисон умещает весь свой гардероб в чемодане, от него не остается ничего, кроме фантиков от конфет и пустых кофейных кружек на столе. Смотреть на то, как он уезжает, приятно и горько, несмотря на то, что они два года живут в рутине.

Хенджин приближается и запускает пальцы в его волосы, растрепывая, пока тот не начинает возмущаться.

— Ты всю укладку испортишь.  
— Не трогать мне тебя больше, что ли?

Джисон закрывает чемодан. Их комната уже ощущается чересчур большой, пустое место, которое тот оставляет, слишком ощутимо. Наверное, что-то отражается на лице, потому что Джисон прыгает на кровать. Хенджин тут же обвивается вокруг него.

— Можешь поверить, что учеба подходит к концу?  
— Ну не надо. Я еще не способен быть полезным для общества взрослым.  
— Я не думаю, что ты вообще когда-нибудь станешь взрослым.

Хенджин пинает его по голени, но Джисон смеется, отвечая тем же пинком. Они борются, щекочут друг друга и дразнят, пока не кончается дыхалка, одурманенные дружбой и достоинствами разделенной на двоих взрослости. Хотел бы Хенджин растянуть эту зиму навсегда, чтобы им не пришлось расти.

Джисон укладывается головой ему на грудь, синие волосы расплываются медузой и щекочут нос.

— Думаю, в конце концов, останусь в Корее.  
— Сейчас?  
— Когда учеба кончится. Родители правда хотят, чтобы я вернулся в Малайзию, но у меня другие планы на собственную жизнь.

Хенджин улыбается. Он вдыхает нежный черничный запах с джисоновых волос, набираясь немного храбрости.

xxx

Снежинки собираются на ресницах, пока он смотрит вверх, где самолет пересекает ночное небо. В телефон прилетает смска, последняя от Джисона перед шестичасовым полетом домой, с обещанием сообщить, когда приземлится. Хенджин словно в подвешенном состоянии, с ожиданием, неизвестным направлением. Он провожает самолет в добрый путь и берет себя в руки, чтобы добраться до квартиры Феликса.

Приходить без приглашения — что-то новенькое для Хенджина, кто всегда в первую очередь полагается на сообщения. Однако сегодня он позволяет себе быть наглым, открыть свое сердце и увидеть, пустит ли его Феликс.

Но не Феликс открывает ему дверь.

— Эм, Чанбин-хен?

Чанбин стоит прямо тут, нехарактерно для себя одетый в леопардовый свитер с принтом лап. Хенджин из-за нервозности плюется от смеха. Чанбин в полном удивлении пялится ответ.

— Вот дерьмо. Так и знал, что это случится.  
— Чанбини! Кто это?

Минхо показывается изнутри квартиры в такой же леопардовой кофте, только его — ярко-розового цвета. Она очень странно сочетается с лимонно-желтыми резиновыми перчатками на руках, мокрыми от мыльного раствора. Эти двое — самая эксцентричная пара, какую Хенджин когда-либо видел, и он даже не знает, с чего начать.

Минхо улыбается, широко и хитро, когда понимает, что у дверей — Хенджин.

— Хенджин-а-а, ты именно тот, кого мы ждали!  
— Извини, что?  
— Чувствуй себя как дома, прямо как дома! Феликс, смотри, кто пришел!

Феликс лежит животом вниз на постели, отрывает голову от сложенных рук. Волосы растрепаны, а глаза стеклянные после сна. Он потерянно моргает, пока не замечает Хенджина, а потом сразу прячет лицо. Кончики ушей краснеют.

— Ну и чего ты такой смущенный? — интересуется Минхо, тошнотворно мило, и, когда все, что делает Феликс — это корчится, Хенджин понимает — что-то происходит. — Давай, поздоровайся со своим парнем.

Хенджин глубоко вдыхает. Хотя они встречаются уже какое-то время — а Хенджин в основном уверен в терминологии, — они не вешали никакого ярлыка на свои отношения. Во всяком случае, не он сам, слишком боящийся хоть что-то подтвердить из-за страха ошибиться. Они бойфренды? Он очень надеется. Он очень этого хочет.

Феликс украдкой бросает на него взгляд. Хенджин тычет ему в щеку.

— Привет.  
— И тебе привет.  
— Почему ты прячешься от меня?  
— Не прячусь.

В доказательство Феликс раскрывает лицо. Хенджин оглядывает его веснушки, блуждает кончиками пальцев по раскрасневшимся щекам. Он трет между нахмуренными бровями, пока складочка не разглаживается. Феликс выдыхает, двигаясь, чтобы дать ему немного места.

— Ты обычно говоришь, когда придешь, — начинает он, растрепывая собственные волосы. Хенджин передвигает ладонь, сцепляя их пальцы.  
— Знаю. Но сегодня очень захотелось тебя увидеть.  
— Просто так?

Феликс сравнивает размеры их ладоней. Разница приятная — то, что хенджиновы пальцы сантиметра на два длиннее. Когда он сгибает их, то может накрыть всю руку Феликса своей. Эти же ладони Хенджин видел покрытые ожогами от кофе и в бинтах, безнадежные в упорстве. Немного странно, когда руки так сильно нравятся, но мысль озаряет Хенджина вспышкой — он влюбился в них с первого взгляда.

_Влюбился._ Осознание заставляет ужасно покраснеть.

— Я всегда хочу тебя видеть.

Феликс смотрит так, что Хенджин сгорает изнутри. Он инстинктивно проверяет губы: облизывает и чувствует влажность персикового бальзама для губ. Феликс смотрит за языком, а после смущенно отворачивается.

— Черт, мне теперь неловко, что я не позвонил.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Я просто повредил спину, ничего такого.  
— Ничего такого?!

Феликс нервно смеется, оживленно и весело, когда голос Хенджина срывается на высокой ноте от беспокойства.

— Поэтому и не звонил тебе. Подумал, ты будешь чересчур волноваться.  
— Ну, вообще, это моя работа — волноваться о тебе, разве нет?!  
— Да? Это почему?

Хенджин фыркает, бормочет что-то неопределенное, лишь бы не видеть, как Феликс на него смотрит. Хенджин уже замечал, что он следит, словно стрелка компаса, стремящаяся к северу. Магнитные поля, игра «тяни-толкай», потому что Хенджин так сильно боится того, что может произойти, если они коснутся друг друга.

Феликс стискивает ладонь, напоминая, что они — уже. Это становится невыносимо очевидным, когда Феликс подносит ее близко к губам, целует каждую костяшку. Их взгляды встречаются, и Хенджин ощущает себя увязшим в меду.

— На самом деле, я хотел кое-что показать.

Хенджин отстраняется, и хотел бы, чтобы ему почудилось то болезненное разочарование, когда Феликс потерянно вздохнул.

Он достает свою последнюю работу из сумки и думает, не впервые, что его чувства едва ли можно поместить на холст. Она не идеальна, но достаточно близка к этому, и он поворачивает холст.

Хенджин наблюдает за пальцами Феликса, скользящими по нарисованным ребрам, среди которых ветви цветущей сакуры выглядят как дома. Дюжина лепестковых венцов с левой стороны, олицетворение цветущего сердца Хенджина, покрытого пылью из крошечных розовых веснушек.

— Это я, — объясняет он. — А это то, какие ты чувства вызываешь во мне.  
— Словно цветы в груди?  
— Словно цветущая весна.

Он вздрагивает, когда Феликс дотягивается до щеки, смотря неотрывно. Хенджин мог бы растаять под этим взглядом, так же, как тает от прикосновения. Кожа нагревается и покалывает.

Поцелуй с Феликсом — со вкусом лекарств, как горький детский сироп и травяной чай. И нет никаких салютов, не распеваются песни о любви, но все — реально, и Хенджин дрожит от макушки до пят.

Они целуются, пока не кончается воздух, пока бальзам для губ не отпечатывается на феликсовых, и смеются, живо и сладко. Хенджин готов поклясться, что влюбился в Феликса еще сильнее.

В дверь звонят, и Минхо выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы выйти из кухни в своей отвратительной розовой леопардовой кофте. Он лыбится, будто наблюдал за ними.

— Я надеюсь, вы не против, что я заказал нам пиццу.  
— Зачем, хен?!  
— Бабуля всегда говорила, что для больного организма нет ничего лучше хорошей еды. Очевидно же — пицца поможет твоей спине.

Хенджин хихикает над взглядом, которым Феликс одаряет Минхо. Они целуются снова, а потом встают, рука в руке, чтобы присоединиться к нему и Чанбину.

xxx

Когда Хенджин был маленьким, он спал с родителями. И не имело значения, что при переезде ему отвели отдельную комнату. Мальчишки и девчонки его возраста обычно этим хвастаются — мол, достаточно взрослые, чтобы спать в одиночку.

Он пробирался в родительскую постель через ночь, ища защиту от монстров в их объятиях. Хенджин всегда был прилипчивым и впечатлительным ребенком, поэтому родители были более чем счастливы окружить своего единственного сына всей любовью.

Может именно поэтому, когда Хенджин впервые озвучил свое желание пойти не по тому пути, на котором его хотели видеть родители, они разочаровались. Кровное родство вдруг стало слишком ощущаемым — не вынести. Хенджин решил покинуть родной дом на время учебы.

Правда в том, что необходимости не было. Родители жили поблизости, даже слишком близко, и общежитие было пустой тратой. Но Хенджин все равно настаивал на преимуществах, и родители соглашались, чтобы избежать ссор.

Хенджин, оглядываясь на прошлое, смеется от того, насколько сильно он и его родители похожи друг на друга.

Он нажимает кнопку и выходит из автобуса, крепко держась за лямки рюкзака, а затем направляется к лифту.

Ками тут же несется навстречу, царапает лодыжки, поэтому Хенджин берет его на руки. Затем подходит мама и обнимает, вслух замечая, как он похудел. Хенджин не упоминает учебу, она — тоже, поэтому они обмениваются безобидными новостями о друзьях и родственниках.

Мама кормит свежей и самой любимой едой, запах которой разносится по дому. Она уже приготовила его старую постель для послеобеденного сна. Иногда даже больно от того, насколько хорошо она знает Хенджина.

Только вечером, когда отец возвращается с работы, и они садятся вместе ужинать, Хенджин по-настоящему ощущает в воздухе напряжение. Они не были тихой семьей, особенно во время еды, поэтому густая тишина делает его более неуклюжим, чем обычно.

Когда палочки падают на пол второй раз, Хенджин открыто ноет от досады. Оба родителя фыркают, пряча смех за одинаковыми плошками риса.

— Ты так же себя вел, когда был ребенком, — отец качает головой. — Когда ссорился со школьными друзьями. Пытался не позволить случившемуся тебя задеть, и тоже все ронял.  
— И притворялся, мол, ничего такого, — кивает мама, — а потом плакал и говорил, что ненавидишь их и не вернешься в школу.

Хенджин корчит обиженную рожу.

— Неправда!  
— Но так и было. Помнишь тот раз, когда ты уронил палочки на пол, прямо как сейчас, и сказал, что твой лучший друг купил парные браслеты супергероев, но не с тобой?  
— Он предал меня! Никогда не прощу Дэхви! Он знал, что я — Супермен, а он — Бэтмен. Как он мог отдать браслет Супермена кому-то еще?

Родители обмениваются понимающими улыбками. Маленького Хенджина раздражало, когда родители так очевидно секретничали, исключая из мира взрослых. Хенджин хотел тогда быстро вырасти и быть посвященным в этот загадочный мир, заключенный в их улыбках.

Теперь он сидит здесь как «юноша», а не как «ребенок», и воспоминания невинного детства на вкус словно мамин рис. Теплый и успокаивающий. Полезный, но безвкусный.

Он опускает миску с палочками и прочищает горло.

— Хороший сын должен чаще навещать родителей. Я этого не делал, и прошу у вас прощения.

Мама сочувствующе улыбается. Отец остается нейтральным, но настораживается. Хенджин мог бы кивнуть и оставить все, как есть, позволить им сыграть мирную семью — в очередной раз. Но он уже слишком далеко зашел, чтобы останавливаться, поэтому делает глубокий вдох и говорит от всего сердца.

— Я знаю, вы не одобряете то, что я выбираю. Но я взрослею. Я могу идти по неверным путям, пока не найду свой собственный, но именно так я хочу жить. Учиться на ошибках, с честью отстаивать свои решения. И я прошу вас довериться мне.

Эту речь Хенджин репетировал в течение трех дней подряд, готовился к любой возможной реакции, прикидывал ответы на все плохие концовки и словесные перепалки, которые могут быть.

Но родители сидят тихо, с опущенными в размышлениях головами. Они снова обмениваются взглядами, такими, каких Хенджин еще не видел.

— Мы тоже говорили об этом, твоя мама и я, — начинает отец, и впервые Хенджин замечает, насколько стар его голос. Старый и уставший в пятьдесят пять, глубокие отпечатки хандры на щеках и прореженные на висках волосы.

Сердце Хенджина разбивается. Он находится в этом месте, оплачивая тем, что отворачивается от родителей. Но он знает, что никогда не будет гордиться собой, если будет жить в их тени. В одной книге говорилось, что птице безопасно в гнезде, но крылья созданы не для этого.

Хенджин расправляет крылья и делает прыжок веры.

— Правда в том, что я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты выбрал именно это. Художественную школу и подобное, — отец прерывается, делает неопределенный жест рукой. Он кивает себе раз, два. — Но я согласен с тобой. Теперь ты взрослый. И я горжусь, что вырастил сына, который уважает собственные решения.

Отец сжимает правую ладонь, мать берется за левую. Взгляд мутнеет от слез.

— Так иди, милый, — мама гладит по волосам, воркует, и Хенджин плачет еще сильнее. — Живи, Хенджин. Мы всегда будем поддерживать тебя.

xxx

**хван лама 7:49 пп**  
 _привет  
я поговорил с родителями_

**хан белка 7:51 пп**  
_ТВОЮ ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  
Я ТАК ТОБОЙ ГОРЖУСЬ  
что они сказали_

**хван лама 7:53 пп**  
_они сказали все еще не понимают почему я пошел в искусство, но будут поддерживать не смотря ни на что_

**хан белка 7:54 пп**  
_обоже  
я так счастлив за тебя бро  
в смысле вот прям счастлив  
целый торт съем в твою честь_

**хван лама 7:55 пп**  
_не надо, помнишь что было в прошлый раз, когда ты так сделал?  
вернись из малайзии ЖИВОЙ_

**хан белка 7:56 пп**  
_не беспокойся, вернусь  
люблю тебя чувак ох я так горжусь_

**хван лама 7:57 пп**  
_< 3_

xxx

Огни башни Намсан накладывают мягкий неоновый свет на все вокруг, холодный мятный и теплый имбирно-пряничный. Хенджин, завернутый в три слоя теплой одежды и клетчатый красно-зеленый шарф, сидит под наблюдательной вышкой, смотря за прохожими.

Вечер чистый и прохладный, идеальная погода для парочек, чтобы прогуливаться, нашептывая милые глупости и делиться чашками-близнецами рождественской акции в местной кофейне. Желудок Хенджина раздражен с тех пор, как он поднялся наверх в фуникулере, а одинокий стакан кофе в руке все ухудшает.

Рождественские свидания всегда много значили для него. Хотя обычно включали в себя обширное количество алкоголя и неверные решения. Теперь, трезвый и со сверхосознанием романтичного настроения, он просто нервничает.

— Хенджин!

Он подскакивает на ноги от звука феликсового голоса, раскрывает руки бездумно и тотчас наполняется теплом тела, врезавшегося в него. Запах корицы и солнечного света доходит до носа, и Хенджин топит лицо в феликсовой макушке.

Его немного трясет. Феликс наверняка замечает, потому что хватает хенджиновы предплечья, чтоб удержаться, и встает на носочки — целует.

Сознание пустеет от удивления, когда Феликс отстраняется. Звук его смешков все еще ощущается на губах.

— Ты бесстыжий, — бормочет Хенджин, закусывает губу, чтобы не засмеяться в ответ. — Все ведь смотрят на нас.  
— Пусть смотрят.  
— Показушник.  
— Мне нравится тобой хвастаться.

Хенджин фыркает и отворачивается, чтобы Феликс не заметил, как он краснеет.

Они присоединяются к толпе людей, отдыхающих у основания башни. За оградой, как обычно, полно влюбленных. Те обещают любить вечно, пишут свои клятвы на замках и выбрасывают ключи в сеульское небо. Это клише периодически повторяется в дорамах и хенджиновых грезах. Поэтому мысль о том, что у него наконец то будет собственный замочек, будоражит.

— Я тут уже был, — говорит Феликс, когда они доходят до огромного дерева, покрытого замками и гирляндами. — Когда впервые приехал в Сеул.  
— С кем-то? — спрашивает Хенджин, приподнимая брови. Феликс фыркает, поглаживая руку.  
— Один. Я слышал, это место не только для пар. Здесь множество посланий о семье.

Феликс зачем-то ведет его в угол, на ощупь двигаясь вниз по переполненным замками перилам. Он достает обрывок потрепанной мягкой бумаги с напечатанными буквами, уже поблекшими, но Хенджин определенно узнает его: это билет на самолет. На задней стороне английские слова, которые он не особенно понимает, но знает, что они говорят, по тому, как Феликс держит билет.

Впервые Хенджин видит его руки дрожащими.

— Я ни слова не знал на корейском, без денег и друзей, но так хотел оставить что-то позади. Хотел, чтобы люди знали, что я был здесь, и написал: «Я приехал сюда осуществить свои мечты».

Феликс улыбается, но совсем не широко. Хенджин укладывает руку на его спину. Тот не отходит, но дыхание сбивается.

— Как спина?  
— Быстро поправляется.  
— Но недостаточно быстро.

Это не вопрос, и Феликс не утруждает себя ответом.

— Я тут думал… — произносит он после мгновения тишины. — Я думал, что может я просто не для этого создан, в конце концов. Танцы и подобное.

Его губы дрожат. Землетрясение. Эти слова нарушают что-то внутри, нечто спрятанное Феликсом в отчаянных попытках скрыть. Хенджин тянется к нему и вытирает почти упавшую слезинку.

— Извини, я сделал атмосферу странной.  
— Все нормально. Я всегда делаю атмосферу странной. Можем быть парой со странным настроением.

Феликс смеется, но смех глушится в хенджиновом плече, когда тот обнимает. Звук почти похож на плач под водой.

— Теперь, когда я смотрю на этот замок, мне плохо, — говорит Феликс, голос слезливый и хмурый. — Словно я подвел себя. Хочу порвать бумажку и выбросить.  
— Не стоит, — он стискивает феликсову талию. — Ничего ты такого не сделал постыдного. И не потерпел неудачу.  
— Я ни одно прослушивание не прошел.

Хенджин хочет сказать, что тоже проходил через это. Что был прибит к земле, со свежими ранами на тонкой коже. Сотня мест, сотня непринятых решений. Хенджин хочет сказать, что однажды все станет лучше в конце концов. Без сомнений.

Но он не уверен. Ему нечего предложить, кроме своих чувств.

— Я горжусь тобой, тем, какой ты сегодня, — говорит Хенджин. Он закрывает глаза и даже в темноте видит Феликса, нежного, словно свет от свечи, страстного, словно пламя огня; видит каждую крошечную деталь. — Я знаю, что я, вроде как, пустое место. Не могу найти тебе агентство, черт, я даже не могу помочь тебе со счетами, потому что у меня зависимость от кофе. Но я так благодарен тебе за тебя. Поэтому… Спасибо за то, что ты есть. Здесь, со мной.

Сердце Хенджина готово выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки и броситься в ночное сеульское небо. Хорошая идея — исчезнуть в небытии, но Феликс вцепляется так, будто Хенджин необходим, чтобы оставаться на земле. Поэтому Хенджин не исчезает, прижимается щекой к феликсовой макушке, губами касается уха.

Феликс отстраняется с припухшими и красными глазами, однако, уже сухими, сощуренными в полумесяцы — Хенджин любит их.

— А ты умеешь говорить правильные слова.  
— Ты прикалываешься?  
— Серьезно! Они мне очень помогли. Я ценю это.

Хенджин краснеет в цвет тусклых рождественских огней, когда Феликс снова льнет к нему и касается своим лбом — его.

— Будешь моим парнем?

Хенджин прыскает. Феликс смущенно дуется.

— Ты только сейчас об этом спрашиваешь?  
— Эй! Я думал, будет романтично, ну, потому что, знаешь: Рождество, любовные замочки, вся эта фигня.  
— Вау, ты так усердно работал над этим.  
— Стараюсь как могу.

Хенджин хихикает, так невозможно светло и с любовью, что Феликс не может больше дуться, целуя его вновь.

xxx

Когда Сынмин впервые объяснил концепт своей инсталляции, она показалась пугающей. Такая картинка могла бы сойти за место преступления, где Хенджин играет жертву, утопленную в ванной с красными чернилами (бурное воображение подсказывает — в собственной крови).

Но когда он опускается в настоящую ванную (без чернил), в ванной комнате обычного размера, он чувствует себя необычайно спокойно. Цветущая сакура вьется по белым кафельным стенам вниз, к нему, словно ожидая, когда же Хенджин встанет и позволит им распуститься. Он дергает нижнюю ветвь и почти надеется, что лепестки упадут, когда он их касается.

— Ну, что, — Сынмин выплывает из-за съемной стены инсталляции. — Разве не круто смотрится?  
— Честно? Это трехмерная поэзия.

Сынмин улыбается сдержанно, но Хенджин видит гордость в изгибах уголков его губ.

Основное рабочее место Сынмина это однокомнатная, но огромная, студия в одном из зданий его родителей. В ней — хаотичный набор различных произведений искусства, которые он собрал за годы учебы, от рисунков до фотографий, даже скульптур, а теперь еще и этой конструкции для инсталляции. Сложно поверить, что помешанный на организации Сынмин с цветными записками из старшей школы превратился в этого дикого художника.

— Сынмин-а, — Хенджин садится. Сынмин поворачивается к нему, очищая ткань, наполовину скрывающую реплику бюста из античной греции. — Что самое любимое из сделанного тобою?

Сынмин задумчиво мычит, затем проходит по комнате. Он достает с полки рамку с нарисованным лабиринтом и передает Хенджину.

— Знаешь, чем два профессора наградили меня за это? — Сынмин ухмыляется. — Они сказали — слишком дерзко для их вкуса.

Хенджин ведет по границе лабиринта, тщательно продуманному кольцу с сотнями углов и поворотов. Указательным пальцем ведет влево и вправо, вправо и влево, пока не достигает его сердца. Тут он кое-что понимает.

— Здесь нет тупиков.  
— Именно, — Сынмин забирает рисунок из рук, любуется собственной работой. — Тут нет неверного пути, можешь выбрать любой, какой тебе больше подходит. Очевидно, это слишком дерзкое утверждение для старых университетских профессоров.

Хенджин закрывает глаза и представляет себя блуждающим по лабиринту без тупиков. Это наполняет тревогой. Физические стены, блокирующие путь, хотя бы дают подсказку, куда не нужно идти, но это лишь доказательство, что самостоятельные шаги — куда большее испытание.

— А что если ты не найдешь путь наружу? — спрашивает он. — Что, если даже без тупиков не сможешь найти свой собственный?  
— Здесь нет «наружу», Хенджин, в этом и суть, — Сынмин пренебрежительно фыркает. — Просто веселись, пока идешь по любому из них.

Хенджин дует губы, но Сынмин не обращает внимания.

— Слишком мудрено.  
— Жизнь такая. От тебя зависит, что ты хочешь из нее сотворить.

Слова должны быть вдохновляющими, но еще больший груз ложится на хенджиновы плечи. Он наблюдает за тем, как Сынмин спокойно идет по тому же пути, останавливается время от времени и оглядывает картины, касается скульптур ладонями, как будто соединяет точки, чтобы соединить их в более крупную картину.

— Как ты это делаешь?  
— Что делаю?  
— Как ты так легко меняешь свои мысли?

Сынмин морщится. Он стягивает с полки коробку, полную принадлежностей для рисования, и начинает их сортировать.

— Не думаю, что это получается легко, — Сынмин сцарапывает затвердевшую краску с надписи на тюбике. Недолго обдумав, он бросает его обратно в коробку. — Я всего лишь не хочу жалеть о вещах, которые не смог сделать, потому что сдерживался.

Он избавляется от иссохших баночек и палитр, затем ставит коробку с оставшимися принадлежностями перед Хенджином.

— Вот, возьми их. Не думаю, что буду еще использовать все это.  
— Все? И что ты мне предлагаешь делать с красками для боди-арта?  
— Сам придумай, — Сынмин улыбается. — Это твой лабиринт на сегодня.

xxx

Любимым холстом Хенджина всегда было его собственное тело. Мягкая кожа предплечья стала первым местом для написания своего имени. Крупными толстыми линиями оно укрыло запястье. Хенджин с гордостью показал его каждому воспитателю в детском саду, осознавая, что он существует вне границ детского ума.

Воспитатели посмеивались, говорили, что Хенджин глупый мальчишка, что бог запретил ему забывать собственное имя. Для Хенджина это не было глупостью. Это было доказательством, что его тело ему и принадлежит, и он не просто какой-то там мальчик.

Он потерял эту привычку, чтобы перенести на белую бумагу и салфетки, которыми мама вытирала его кожу. Осознание того, что его тело не принадлежит ему настолько, насколько он изначально предполагал, заняло немного времени. Сначала — социальным нормам, затем родителям, а еще школе. А потом уже — ему.

Поэтому, когда Хенджин окунает влажную кисть в краску, а затем поднимает к запястью, он не уверен в том, что следует сделать. Он пишет имя элегантными завитками и мягкими линиями, но в каллиграфии нет смысла. Он не знает, кто этот Хенджин, который перерос удивление от собственного существования.

Темно-коричневой краской он роняет зернышко в основании запястья и представляет, как из него синие вены под кожей в будущем станут ветвями. Все так расплывчато, но это начало.

Вибрирует телефон.

**ли феликс 11:00 дп**  
_хочешь пойти перекусить?  
я почти закончил с прослушиванием_

Хенджин бросает кисть и ругается на пятно, оставшееся на джинсах.

**хван хенджин 11:03 дп**  
_конечно  
где встретимся?_

**ли феликс 11:04 дп**  
_может на реке?_

xxx

Река Хан — это место, полное воспоминаний. Она видела многие велосипедные прогулки друзей после учебы, которые ели фруктовый лед от жары и наблюдали за закатом их юности. Это еще и место его самого первого поцелуя с девочкой с короткими волосами, чьи губы были на вкус как клубника и снег. Это место, где на берегу Хенджин находил утешение в банках дешевого пива, наблюдая за тем, как сменяются времена года.

Возможно, поэтому он чувствует в воздухе нечто, когда ловит взгляд одинокого Феликса, сидящего в ожидании под облетевшим деревом. Обычный яркий оттенок рыжего на волосах смылся до персикового. Феликс мог бы избавиться от покраски волос вообще, но слабая улыбка, появившаяся, когда Хенджин приземлился рядом, говорит о чем-то ином.

Хенджин берет его холодные руки в свои.

— Привет.  
— Привет.  
— Ты долго ждешь?  
— Нет, не очень.  
— Замерз?

Феликс хмыкает, будто знает, что Хенджин имеет в виду не только погоду. Они целуются мягкими касаниями губ, долго и неспешно. У Феликса дрожат веки и дыхание ложится на губы Хенджина, словно ожидая, что тот растопит холод. Хенджин целует его лоб, где темные корни отрастают под рыжим.

— Меня приняли в танцевальную команду Минхо.

Дыхание Хенджина сбивается, поздравления почти срываются с языка, но Феликс не смотрит на него.

— Ты не рад?

Феликс пожимает плечами. Он укладывается на траву, и волосы ложатся вокруг головы, как опавшие листья, которые Хенджин раскидывал под ногами, надеясь, что хрустящий звук принесет зиму, а за ней — весну быстрее. Он наматывает прядь феликсовых волос на палец. Она, словно старый лист, сухая и ломкая.

— Я не то чтобы не рад, — отвечает Феликс, моргая, смотря далеко за облака. — Просто… Просто планы меняются.  
— Не хочешь больше быть айдолом?  
— Нет смысла пытаться, когда я явно не подхожу для этого.

Хенджин разглаживает прядку.

— Это то, что я думаю иногда о своих картинах.  
— Не стоит, ты отличный художник.  
— А ты прекрасный танцор.

Феликс протягивает руку, и Хенджин опускается ему на грудь, ухом прижимаясь туда, где равномерно бьется его сердце. Он пахнет кондиционером для белья и чистотой, словно первый луч солнца после снежной бури. Хенджин закрывает глаза, когда ладонь принимается поглаживать по волосам.

— Жалеешь? О том, что пошел в художку?  
— Не так сильно жалею об этом, сколько о том, что сомневаюсь в себе.  
— Я тоже не жалею, что оказался здесь. Но мне грустно. Просто грустно.

Хенджин сгребает Феликса в свои объятия и чувствует легкую икоту, вибрирующую внизу горла. Он сцеловывает слезы, бегущие по феликсовым щекам, считает веснушки одну за одной и надеется, что их станет больше, когда придет весна.

— Давай вернемся сюда, когда вишня зацветет, — неожиданно для себя говорит Хенджин. — Хочу посмотреть на нее с тобой.

xxx

Новый семестр наступает с прохладным бризом и ощутимым запахом цветения в воздухе. Все еще ранняя весна. Слишком рано для цветения под робкими лучами солнца в облачные дни, но обещающие почки украшают путь Хенджина к колледжу.

Кампус набит новичками и громким любопытным смехом, словно они ступают на новые земли. В их руках розы — традиция церемонии поступления. Хенджин однажды держал такую, когда был новичком, полным надежд и мечтаний.

Директор объяснял значение дарения этих цветов новичкам. Он назвал это «благоприятным» — приветствовать весну с цветами, взращивать потенциал и верить в их рост.

— Понятно, теперь мы старые невзошедшие семена.

Хенджин так смеется, что немного кофе проливается изо рта. Джисон не впечатлен. Он отпивает из идентичного стаканчика Старбакса (весеннего оформления), продолжая наблюдать за новичками, один за одним выходящими из аудитории.

— Это так ненормально.  
— Именно так нас видит директор. Повсюду бросает цветы новичкам под ноги, а что мы? Не получаем ничего.  
— Ты реально хочешь, чтобы директор Чхве вручил тебе букетик вместе с чесночным дыханием в лицо?

Джисон издает звук отвращения.

— Беру слова назад.  
— Именно, — улыбается Хенджин, вгрызаясь в трубочку. — Как вообще цветы могут вырасти в таком отравленном окружении?

Они провожают взглядом последнего первокурсника — заходя в аудиторию, тот унес цветы с глаз долой. Хенджин чувствует знакомую тягу к тем легким временам, когда будущее было окутано невинностью, когда темные круги под глазами Джисона были не настолько темно-синими. И все это напомнило ему о том семечке, нарисованном на запястье. Оно смыто, но прорастает под кожей.

Он раскрывает руки, и Джисон тотчас обнимает в ответ. Хенджин благодарен за все времена года, через которые они прошли вместе.

— Мы смогли вырасти, несмотря ни на что, так ведь?  
— Говори за себя, я не подрос ни на сантиметр с тех пор, как поступил сюда.

Хенджин смеется. Они взрослеют.

xxx

**ли феликс 4:48 пп**  
 _занят?_

**хван хенджин 4:49 пп**  
_для тебя — никогда_

**ли феликс 4:50 пп**  
_аввв  
в общем сегодня вечером у меня  
ну типа  
«дебют»  
в нашей танц команде  
придешь посмотреть?_

**хван хенджин 4:51 пп**  
_божечки!!!!  
когда??? где?  
я принесу торт!!!!_

xxx

Не самая мудрая идея — пробираться с тортом в руке по вечернему Хондэ. Стресс все нарастает с каждым разом, когда кто-то врезается в Хенджина, и торт подрагивает в руках, но каким-то образом оба выживают и добираются до места, куда позвал Феликс.

Хенджин готов поклясться, что целая половина района толкается за лентой, которой окружена сцена для Команды Глоу. У некоторых людей в руках большие профессиональные камеры, направленные на закрытые занавески, скрывающие часть площадки. Это все немного пугающе и небезопасно для торта. Возможно, идея была не очень.

— Эй, Хенджин! Сюда!

Чанбин машет ему, едва видимый за плечами двух высоких девушек. Рост Хенджина работает во благо, пока он проталкивается к Чанбину — там лучше обзор сцены.

Чанбин гогочет, завидев коробку торта в его руках.

— Ты принес торт на уличное представление?  
— Феликс сказал, это его дебют! Я хотел сделать что-то приятное для поздравления.  
— Надеюсь, торт выживет этой ночью. И ты тоже.

Хенджин хмурится. Неважно, что он говорит после — слова тонут во всеобщих криках, когда девочка с зелеными неоновыми волосами появляется из-за занавесок. Пирсинг-смайл едва виднеется, когда она говорит в микрофон.

— Пошумим! — приветствует она всех, и толпа совершенно сходит с ума, толкая Хенджина из стороны в сторону. — Как многие из вас могли слышать, у нас в команде новичок. Некоторые знают его с предыдущих соло-выступлений, но теперь он не один! Он пролетел весь этот путь из Австралии на Хондэ, так поприветствуйте Феликса!

Лицо Феликса опущено вниз и сдержанно, когда занавески наконец раскрываются. Он делает глубокий вдох, а затем внезапно резко поднимает голову с ярчайшей улыбкой из всех, что Хенджин видел, и из колонок раздается «Dance the night away» от Твайс.

Хенджин едва удерживает торт в руках от того, как сильно он смеется и улюлюкает во время танца. Кто-то кричит, что Феликс мог бы быть десятым мембером Твайс, и Хенджин соглашается, свистит, когда он проходит мимо него. Энергия Феликса заражает толпу, и вскоре все подражают движениям, синхронно «плывут» руками.

— Такой милый, разве нет? — зеленоволосая девочка подает голос, провоцируя энтузиазм толпы. — Но это далеко не все, на что он способен! Давайте, мальчики, покажите.

Минхо и еще один парень присоединяются к Феликсу, встают в треугольник, спинами друг к другу, ладони напротив плеч. Первая часть микса — темное, эмоциональное песнопение, которое через секунду меняется на другой, почти ленивый, чувственный бит. Но именно последняя часть действительно цепляет внимание Хенджина.

Феликс танцует огнем. Это не просто страсть, это то, как он распространяется сам, словно языки пламени, каждый дюйм сцены возгорается под его стопами. Отточенные движения рук и ног наполнены силой, накаляющей добела энергией, заставляющей хенджиново сердце сиять.

Жар распространяется с макушки до пят, когда их взгляды пересекаются, сжигая кислород внутри легких: все, что ему нужно, это Феликс, Феликс, Феликс. Коленки начинают дрожать, когда Феликс ему хитро улыбается.

— Окей, показушники, посмотрите, вы уже завоевали все сердца, — девочка с зелеными волосами подначивает их из-за кулис. — Теперь позвольте вашим сонбэ вести шоу.

Минхо и другой парень уходят, но Феликс на секунду задерживается, цепляясь за хенджинов взгляд. Пот стекает по его челюсти, заставляя Хенджина потерять нить мыслей.

— Ощущение, что ты займешься кое-чем получше, чем танцами напролет, — ржет Чанбин.

Хенджин роняет торт.

xxx

Ночной воздух опьяняющие сладкий. Хотя возможно это ловушка разума, вскруженного до гудения бесчисленным количеством соджу и ранним утром. Танцевальная команда разбежалась после четвертого бара, каждый сам по себе, а Хенджин и Феликс теперь друг с другом под неоновым светом круглосуточного магазина.

Тепло расплывается по щекам, когда он вспоминает всю ночь. Он помнит не так много из сказанного или сделанного под действием шотов, горящих в горле. Феликс прижимается к нему сбоку, бедро к бедру, руку укладывает на колено, смех дребезжит в воздухе, которым Хенджин пытается дышать.

Глаза Феликса поднимаются, сверкающие в красном неоновом свете, похожие на кошачьи, и взгляд блуждает в районе хенджиновых губ. Освещение заставляет Хенджина подумать об отмокании в той красноте внутри ванны, окруженной цветущей сакурой. Только вместо ванны он тонет в Феликсе. Колени немного подкашиваются.

— Ты в порядке? — его голос слишком близко, как будто прямо в мозгу. — Хочешь закажу такси до дома?  
— Не хочу, — Хенджин обвивает его руками за шею. — Давай куда-нибудь еще пойдем.

Спотыкаясь, они идут к художественной галерее, которая открыта даже в три часа утра. Табличка говорит, что это инсталляция на один этаж. Она начинается темным, словно деготь, туннелем. Взявшись за руки, они входят.

Тьму разбавляют маленькие пурпурные светящиеся камни, беспорядочным путем выложенные на полу, на стенах, на потолке. Это прекрасно, но сбивает с толку — как и Феликс, Хенджин шагает аккуратно. Они доходят до комнаты, все еще темной, но яркие сверкающие нити каскадом свисают с потолка, создавая реки света на полу.

— Что это за место?

Феликс трогает нити, раздвигает руками и играет с ними, погружая пальцы туда, где они открываются. Хенджин чувствует это призрачное касание внизу собственной спины.

— Это мое сознание.

Что-то давит на грудную клетку. Пальцы Феликса кружатся сверху, словно мягкие лапы сжимаются вокруг хенджинового сердца.

— Я внутри тебя?

Хенджин ощущает, как дыхание застревает в горле.

— Да.

Каждый дюйм его тела светится, словно расплавленное стекло, когда Феликс целует. Хенджин тает под руками, стискивающими талию, каплями стекает в пространство между его пальцами, испаряется только лишь от прикосновений губ к губам. Нервы шипяще горят, и он застывает, когда Феликс отстраняется.

Кажется, что Хенджин мог бы рассыпаться.

— Спасибо за сегодня, — Феликс шепчет прямо в нагретую кожу его щеки. — Я был на самом деле счастлив. И сейчас счастлив.

— Я ничего не сделал, — Хенджин ведет плечами, но улыбка, которую он ощущает в районе своей челюсти, влюбляет еще сильнее. — Я рад, что ты счастлив. Я тогда счастлив тоже.

В темноте сложно различать силуэты, и Хенджин ловит себя на мысли, что сейчас они разделяют одно тело на двоих. Он рефлекторно вздрагивает при малейшем движении, выдыхает в воздух вместе с Феликсом, видит звездочки из его веснушек и ощущает сладкую боль поцелуя-укуса над своим кадыком.

— Ты мне правда нравишься, — единственная осознанная мысль, и он повторяет, снова и снова, — очень, очень нравишься.

— Ты мне тоже очень нравишься, — эхом отзывается Феликс, взволнованно и твердо, как будто пытается впечатать эти слова в его губы. — Не представляешь, насколько.

Хенджин почти понимает.

xxx

«What is love» от Твайс разрывает телефон целые десять минут, пока Хенджин не находит в себе силы вырубить его агрессивным шлепком. Джисона, обычно выступающего в роли утреннего будильника, чтобы сохранить Хенджину последние десять минут сна, не видно в ворохе, оставшемся на его кровати.

Обезвоживание стягивает горло, из-за голода болит живот, поэтому Хенджин решает подремать еще минутку или две, чтобы избежать этого всего. Но когда между его ног ощущается чужая, а теплые губы маячат в районе ключиц, сон покидает.

Феликс спит без задних ног, одна рука просунута под хенджинову футболку, веснушчатое плечо виднеется из-под оттянутого воротника. Там заметная дорожка маленьких красных следов, тянущаяся вниз по шее, учтиво оставленная хенджином.

Странный звук вырывается из горла, поэтому Хенджин снова утыкается в подушку. Они ничего не делали, только целовались, добираясь из той темной комнаты до хенджиновой постели, пока отсутствие сна не стало слишком явным, как и вкус друг друга. Но два с половиной часа сна не стерли приятное покалывание во всех местах, где Феликс его кусал.

Хенджин пытается не думать, к чему бы все привело, если бы они не были слишком вымотанными.

— Хенджин?

Голос Феликса мягкий и низкий, ниже, чем Хенджин когда-либо слышал, и это вызывает самые странные ощущения внизу живота.

— Д-доброе утро.  
— Утро, — его губы растягиваются в неосознанной улыбке. — Который час?  
— Эм, — Хенджин нащупывает телефон. — Чуть-чуть за десять?

Хенджин вскрикивает, когда Феликс подскакивает, переваливается через него в попытке встать. В перерывах между собиранием одежды и обуви сотня матерных слов изливается на всех прародителей, что позволили ему так сильно опоздать на работу.

— Вот дерьмо, я не могу показаться на работе в таком виде. Можешь одолжить мне рубашку или что-нибудь?

Хенджин заливается краской по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, они очевидно отличаются размерами, даже самая маленькая его рубашка будет смотреться огромной на теле Феликса. Во-вторых, он думает о том, что запах Феликса впитается в одежду, и он быстро отбрасывает эту мысль. На самом деле, самое важное, о чем он думает — это засосы.

Он достает из шкафа розовый свитер с горловиной.

— Это для… — Хенджин неопределенно указывает на его лицо. — Шеи.  
— Моей шеи?  
— Я… Оставил несколько отметин.  
— Ох…

Хенджин наблюдает за тем, как Феликс скользит ладонью вниз по шее и поглаживает пальцами место, где следы — он не может их увидеть, но явно чувствует легкую боль, посланную прямо в горло. И стонет. Это сексуально во всех неприемлемых для утра вторника смыслах. Хенджин отводит взгляд.

— Ты на учебу, наверное, тоже опоздал? — Феликс пробирается через длинную горловину свитера. Она растрепывает его волосы самым очаровательным образом. — Хотел бы я вместе позавтракать.

Хенджин гримасничает, потому что, блин, Феликс явно не осознает, сколько грязных мыслишек возникло в его голове. Он романтичный в таком смысле, в каком Хенджин забыл быть.

— Я напишу попозже, — говорит он, уже скучая. — Давай пообедаем. Или поужинаем. Или все вместе.

Феликс надолго прижимается к припухшим губам Хенджина, оставляя обещание, и это больно в самом лучшем смысле.

— Определенно все вместе.

xxx

Очень долгое время Хенджин верил, что романтика — это вещь, присущая лишь дорамам. Тем, которые заставляют тебя сидеть на самом краю, поддерживать главных героев в переживаниях, выворачивающих сердце испытаниях, чтобы самому наполниться любовью. Сильный, страстный роман, захватывающий мысли после ничего не значащих случайных партнеров.

Однако отношения в реальной жизни не имеют ничего общего с кино. На самом деле, они мимолетны, легко теряемые в мирской рутине близких отношений, и именно поэтому Хенджин ценит их так сильно.

Для него романтичным может быть чашка чапче во вторник вечером, пока они сидят на тротуаре с Феликсом, передавая друг другу бутылку газированной соджу. Романтика — считать веснушки под светом фонаря, надеясь, что он не заметит, как Хенджин на него уставился.

Только он все равно видит.

— Думаешь, они скоро расцветут?

На непонимающее выражение лица Хенджина, Феликс кивает в сторону деревьев сакуры, рассаженных по сторонам тротуара. Если бы это была дорама, то белые бутоны решили бы распуститься прямо сейчас и наполнить воздух вокруг сладким запахом. Вместо этого, все, что Хенджин чувствует — запах жирного масла из коробки чапче.

— Кто знает, — он пожимает плечами, улыбаясь и наматывая еще лапши, чтобы набить ею рот. — Можем подождать. Дать им немного времени.

Время — осознает, наконец, Хенджин — прекрасная вещь. Не те цифры на секундомере, когда он пересекает финишную черту впереди всех; не эти поспешные результаты, которых мир едва ли ждет от него. Скорее, то время, которое он предоставляет себе, чтобы повзрослеть в собственном темпе. Так и нежные соцветия сакуры ждут весны.

— Ох, у тебя в волосах лепесток.

Феликс снимает одинокий розовый лепесточек с его головы и сдувает, но он падает на лапшу. Хенджин смеется.

— Я счастлив, — громко произносит он, пусть эти слова совсем не к месту. — Я очень счастлив.  
— Да? — улыбается Феликс, зажимая лепесток между пальцев. — Это еще почему?  
— Просто так.  
— Из-за меня?

Феликс вроде бы шутит, но сердце Хенджина до боли хочет ответить «да», и он говорит это вслух. Неважно, что во рту вкус дешевого мяса и овощей, что челка слишком длинная и щекочет лицо, когда он тянется за поцелуем. Феликс смеется ему в губы, и это определенно намного лучше, чем в дорамах.

xxx

Начинается дождь, и, как в дорамах, у Хенджина нет зонта. Они вынуждены обходиться собственными пальто, бежать, словно сумасшедшим, по влажным тротуарам и почти лететь перед машинами на красный свет. Машины гудят, водители посылают вслед проклятья, но трепет от дурных решений и свежий весенний дождь заставляют смеяться всю дорогу до квартиры Феликса.

Беспокойство возникает только когда они заходят внутрь. С Хенджина капает на пол, мокрая одежда обтягивает кости. Феликс настаивает, чтобы он пошел первым, и Хенджин оказывается запертым в ванной со сменной одеждой, наверное, на два размера меньше его. На полке раковины стоит вся ежедневная косметика Феликса.

Между лосьонами и кремами он замечает знакомые очертания персикового бальзама, который он купил пару недель назад. Интересно, Феликс купил его потому, что думал о поцелуях?.. У Хенджина горят уши.

Он надеется, что Феликс не слышит биение его сердца со скоростью тысячу миль в час, когда он проскальзывает в его футболку. Она обтягивает, но пахнет Феликсом, солнечным светом и кофе — самыми любимыми вещами Хенджина. На всякий случай он мажет немного бальзама на губы.

Когда он выходит из ванной, Феликс уже в другой одежде. Низкий вырез его футболки иссушивает хенджиново горло. Феликс улыбается так, словно знает об этом.

— О чем задумался?  
— В основном, о тебе.  
— Говоришь так, будто всегда думаешь обо мне.  
— Так и есть.

Хенджин не сопротивляется, когда Феликс подталкивает к кровати, расставляя ноги по разные стороны от его бедер. Вес прижимающегося к нему тела сводит с ума. Хенджин издает смущающе громкий звук, когда Феликс кусает за челюсть.

— Как и я, — говорит он, ластясь, словно кот; шея открывается, показывая лепестки, нарисованные хенджиновым языком и зубами. — Я всегда о тебе думаю.

Хенджин чувствует, как тепло разливается в груди, спускается вниз по животу, сводит бедра. Феликс охватывает его, словно сила тяжести, и Хенджин взрывается умирающей звездой.

xxx

На свой восьмой день рождения Хенджин получил первую гуашь. Это был набор из шести базовых цветов в маленькой упаковке, те дешевые принадлежности для досугового рисования начальной школы. Неважно, что первая линия, которую он провел краской, была неровная, разбавленная водой — ничего похожего на произведения искусства, которые он видел в книгах. Это все равно была магия. На следующий день рождения он мечтал о красках лучшего качества.

Первой серьезной картиной стал портрет отца, который пьет острый суп утром перед работой. Тогда Хенджин не знал, что такое похмельный суп, и почему отец выглядит так забавно, морща нос от его вкуса.

Выражение лица отца, когда тот увидел картину, Хенджин никогда не забудет. Оно было наполнено эмоциями, которых девятилетний Хенджин еще не знал, но он понял что-то по тому, как отец погладил его по голове. Этот жест наполнил детские глаза слезами. Он поклялся продолжать рисовать, просто чтобы понять, что он чувствует, в будущем.

Хенджин вырос, осознавая жизнь через многие рисунки, сделанные с тех пор. Через разорванные, скрываемые в тайне, а особенно — через любимые всем сердцем, настолько, что хотел бы поместить их внутрь себя.

К сожалению, этого не сделать, поэтому он довольствуется малым.

— Не двигайся, детка, — ворчит он, удерживая Феликса между своих коленей. Тот стонет, но остается, почти не дыша, чтобы не чихнуть, когда Хенджин скользит мокрой кистью по его щеке. — Ну еще немного.  
— Она холодная, — ноет Феликс. Хенджин сопротивляется желанию сцеловать его надутость, когда поворачивает его голову в сторону, чтобы доделать работу на шее. — И адски щекочет.  
— Я почти закончил.

Когда все готово, у него перехватывает дыхание.

Это в списке самых дурацких вещей, которые Хенджин когда-либо делал, но это был единственный способ выразить свои чувства. Он ведет Феликса к зеркалу в ванной и чувствует, как влажнеют глаза, когда Феликс видит свое отражение.

Начинается все с зернышка на запястье, откуда растет тонкий зеленый побег. Затем, на локте, он превращается в кору, бежит одинокой линией весь путь до плеча, а там — раскидывается. Ветви сакуры обнимают его правое плечо, часть шеи и щеку, где крошечные розовые бутоны расцветают, встречаясь с веснушками, пыльцой, разнесенной ветром.

— Это… Прекрасно. Я вообще не знаю что сказать.  
— Не нужно ничего говорить, — Хенджин подходит ближе, оставляет поцелуй на соцветии, которым он прикрыл засос. Феликс вздрагивает. — Я тоже не особо хорош в словах.  
— Тебе и не нужно.

Хенджин смеется, счастливый как никогда. Они целуются, и Хенджин клянется — Феликс на вкус, словно весна.

xxx

Инсталляция Сынмина более-менее успешна. Ежедневные посетители в целом реагируют по-разному, но в основном любопытствуют или выражают отвращение при виде такой ужасной закончившейся весны, после которой осталось лишь красное пятно на дне ванной, да хенджиновы следы ступней на деревянном полу.

Сидеть и наблюдать за тем, что говорят другие, смеяться над выражениями их лиц стало развлечением. Так странно — быть за кулисами того, что люди видят в результате. Однажды Сынмин отправил скриншот грубого комментария из интернета, назвавшего это безвкусной шуткой, на что Сынмин прямо ответил, что его вкус — шутка. Хенджин еще никогда так не смеялся.

Но Феликс кажется тем, кто по-настоящему понимает, что эта инсталляция значит для Хенджина. У него сверкают глаза, когда они встречаются в галерее далеко после закрытия, с сынминового специального разрешения на вход. Чувства в его руках и улыбке, когда они стоят там вдвоем, а ровно в полночь, Феликс произносит:

— С днем рождения, Хенджин.


End file.
